Phantom
by Lorris the Terror
Summary: The story has nothing to do with the title. Let's just say that Barry and Kara meet twins known as the Twin Terrors Lorris and Nilla, and things get a little hectic from there. Party cannons, banana war, food fights, clones of villains, laughter, cheesiest romance ever, Cupid's Arrows flying all over the place, and supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. And llamas. WARNING: ATROCIOUS.
1. Twin Terrors

Episode One: Twin Terrors

If you somehow manage to stumble into a certain pair of troublemaking sisters, it's pretty safe to say that your life would be turned upside down. Unfortunately for two superheroes named Flash and Supergirl, the famous Twin Terrors named Lorris and Nilla landed RIGHT in their path.

Flash was the first of the two superheroes to meet the Twin Terrors. He was being attacked by both Reverse Flash (who had been MAGICALLY cloned) and Livewire (who had SOMEHOW recovered and traveled to this world) together in the park where no one was and couldn't pinpoint where his opponents were, leading to Livewire punching him into a thorny bramble bush. OUCH, that must hurt.

Right as Livewire was about to give the killing blow-evil laugh, raised fist, coming down to Flash's head-two anonymous voices that sounded very suspiciously like twelve-year-olds screamed, "I SHALL SUE YOU FOR ALL THE TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED ME!" The villains turned. Reverse Flash saw the threats in the voices and tried to run away. The bad thing is that he didn't see a tripwire in front of him, and face planted into mud. The tripwire came loose, and a cage that was attached to it fell on top of the villain.

Livewire snorted angrily. She turned back from watching, muttering, "Fool…" to herself.

"FOOL YOURSELF, OH THOU VILLAINOUS SNOTLOUT!" the one known as Lorris screamed from a tree, now clearly visible. Nilla popped up from behind a boulder. "This is going to get sooo bad," she whispered to herself.

Lorris called at Livewire, "HEY! Look over to the boulder!" When she turned to face Nilla, Lorris threw a golden dart with a heart-shaped tip and pink-and-white feathers at her back. To everyone who saw the little dart- namely, the twins, Flash and Reverse Flash-they all knew what it meant. Nilla's eyes glared at her sister. "SERIOUSLY!? DO YOU HAVE TO?!"

Well, yes. The dart pierced through and released its magic. Nilla ducked down just before Livewire saw her-and she instead saw a llama who had escaped from the zoo. So she fell head over heels for a LLAMA and ALL OF LLAMA-KIND, SO SHE LIKES ALL LLAMAS NO MATTER WHAT. Then again, it's never good to fall in love with a llama. This one was particularly smart. He was also a good friend of the Twins and they somehow learned Llamish.

The llama bleated in Llamish, "Hey, what's happening?" He saw Livewire grinning madly and rushing over to pet him and screamed for his father. "HELP! A poacher is here!" So Papa Llama ran over a from few meters and stuck his hoof out, which Livewire tripped over.

POW! AAAAH! BAAAAAAAAA! Tripwire!

The Twin Terrors were laughing their heads off. The father llama snapped the string to another tripwire, which crashed a cage right on top of Livewire. Then the llamas snuck back through the underbrush to the zoo again. Flash had gotten up and was leaning against a tree (not Lorris's). This was just WAY too confusing to figure out.

The laughter subsided, and Nilla hoisted herself to the top of the boulder. Lorris popped her head out through the branches of her tree. "So, it turns out that having llamas escape from the zoo is a really good way to catch a bunch of supervillains," she wheezed at her twin.

She then jumped out of the tree and looked at Flash. "Hi. You must be the Flash, a.k.a. Barry Allen and don't ask how I know because I already knew. I'm Lorris and that's my younger twin Nilla and we're often called the Twin Terrors by everyone who knows us because we're famous for being pranksters, annoying at times, April Fools kind of people, and we also like cats, art, fighting villains, taming dragons, dolphin-surfing, bungee jumping, prank scares, yadda yadda yadda."

Lorris yammered about random things whenever she felt like it. Nilla was the _slightly_ less talkative one, and she climbed off the boulder next to Lorris to say, "You know, trying to be the monkey in the middle in between two villains working together is never a good idea. The best way to fight them is to make sure you have a CD and play their least favorite song or make them really embarrassed about something, or put up booby traps. Like, over there. Reverse Flash guy, why is your name so short and lame? And that yellow suit makes you look like a moldy mix of grapefruit and yellow tomato."

Reverse Flash roared from his cage, "I AM NOT A ROTTEN GRAPEFRUIT TOMATO MIX!"

"Are too. You know, if you want to look better, paint a little bit of gray with white on the edge. That'll really look moldy."

"WHAT! When I get out of here, I shall make sure that you NEVER get into my way again, YOU PIECE OF-"

"EOBARD THAWNE, DON'T DARE SAY THE BANNED WORD!" Lorris roared through a megaphone. "QUIET BEFORE YOU ARE DECAPITATED! (megaphone: _Eeeeeee!)_ " The Reverse/Eobard clamped his mouth shut in fright.

Flash raised an eyebrow. "How are you so scary to them?" he asked the twins. Nilla shrugged. "Eh, we manage to do it just be being excellent actors. Often, when we're at battle with the criminals, our threats are real."

This one seemed real enough already. At least Lorris didn't decapitate anyone, even though she DID tie them up in a cage of vipers (they had rubber armor to deflect electricity). Livewire shrieked, trying to avoid the heads.

Flash thought, _Hmm. These Twin Terrors_ are _pretty good at getting the criminals in check. Wait, what would happen at S.T.A.R. Labs, or if they joined the team?_ Nilla seemed to know what exactly he was thinking. She asked, "You know, how about you take us to meet everyone at S.T.A.R Labs? We like looking at equipment and seeing if we can make new inventions. Also, Caitlin kind of knows about us. We've met her before but we didn't really talk because it was a gigantic party in the city hall."

So they had met Caitlin once at City Hall? Huh, that was coincidental. Flash shrugged the thought off and decided to let them come. "Uh, okay, but… could you guys stay a bit calmer once you're there? Because I-I don't think that the team would want a creepy loud introduction?" Lorris shook her head. "Sorry, no, but since the sock is still in its socket, we're gonna be completely terrifying unless we don't want to. Goodbye, we'll be seeing you soon."

She motioned for her twin to come along. They went behind the boulder and bounced back out on Star Wars hover-pods, weaving through the trees.

Flash/Barry/whatever Lorris decides to name him raced back to S.T.A.R. Labs in no time. The hover-pods arrived a bit later, and instead of parking like Nilla did, Lorris jumped off and let her pod crash into the wall. "Whoo! The springs really work!" Lorris screamed. She was completely fine, but her feet were bouncing everywhere because of springs on her shoes.

Nilla shrugged and snorted. "Come on. Let's go! You go ahead first and tell them EVERYTHING or my twin's gonna start telling the whole story from memory, Mr. Barry Allen. GO! LORRIS CAN SCREAM LOUDER THAN ME!"

Barry raised an eyebrow slightly and raced in. "Hi guys, I'm back," he grinned. Caitlin, Wally, Joe, Iris, and Cisco glared at him. Cisco stepped over and demanded, "WHY were you gone so long? Everyone was overreacting! Do not race off again into the middle of nowhere without telling us!"

"Yeah. Exactly WHAT happened to you, Barry?" Caitlin hissed. Everyone kept up their glares so intensely that it was as if they could send you up in flames. Barry rubbed his neck. "Uh, well, I kinda got stuck in the park fighting two villains, Eobard and someone called Livewire."

"TWO? BY YOURSELF?! How are you so STUPID? How did you even manage to escape? They could have killed you!" Cisco screeched.

"Actually, we prefer the term 'chop you up to mincemeat, roast you, and throw you to the sarlacc,'" a muffled voice called from outside the door. It was Nilla with her mouth covered behind her hands.

"Who's that?!" Iris asked. Barry stammered out, "Well, um, when I got stuck in the park, Livewire actually pushed me into a bramble bush and nearly punched my head off. Yeah. Then suddenly two kid voices started screaming. Eobard got tripped up trying to run and was caught in a phase-proof cage. Then someone popped up from behind a boulder, and a golden dart hit Livewire from a tree. The other face ducked away, and Livewire saw a bunch of llamas and started running toward them. One llama made her trip and get caught in a falling cage. Then the two voices hopped out and put Livewire and Eobard in a cage full of vipers. So that happened. Heh, heh."

The team stared wide-eyed. The twins silently crawled into the vent above the lab room. Nilla called out from an opening, "You haven't even finished the whole story, kid! We told you to say EVERYTHING!"

"Okay, coming in. Three… two… one…" Lorris whispered. She kicked the metal frame off and jumped in on even bouncier springs. "GERONIMOOO!" Team Flash balked in shock. Nilla hopped down a bit more gently. "Told ya!" she barked at Barry. Lorris stopped bouncing around and steadied herself. "HI! I'm Lorris, and that's my twin Nilla. To anyone who knows us, we're called the Twin Terrors. We were just in the park, we crashed into the wall of this place with hover-pods-well, that was me, actually-I shot the Llama Lover dart at Livewire, we mocked the old nuisance Eobard Thawne into being scared, et cetera, am I talking too much, or am I not talking too much? Okay, let's go!"

Team Flash was still in shock. Cisco rubbed his eyes and his jaw dropped even lower. "YOU were the two people who had to save Barry? HOW?! You look barely even twelve!"

"That's because we _are_ twelve. Oh, and most of every trap that we put up was assisted by animals. Llamas helped with trapping Livewire, mostly because I shot a dart at her. I have HUNDREDS of different darts. The one I hit Livewire with is labeled 'Make the Person Love the First Animal Species They See.' So basically the villain has a huge love of llamas now."

Caitlin did a double take. "Wait, do I know you two from somewhere? Were-were you the clowns and mimes acting on stage at City Hall?" To that, Lorris nodded. "Yep. We were acting out an original, 'The Calm Girl and Her Crazy Mime-Clown Sister. So I was the Mime-Clown, Nilla was the Calm Girl who tries to stop the insane sister and ends up contacting a circus, then ultimately everyone joins the circus and is happy again. The great billionaire of Star City was also there, and we know he never laughs, but when we were performing, we saw him pounding his leg and laughing his head off. AND he was drinking, AND we don't approve of drinking and getting drunk because you can get addicted to it anytime, AND we're not just actors. Am I speaking too much? I think I'm speaking too much. Am I? Okay, I'll be quiet."

Joe shook his head and hid his face in a hand. "You two are even worse than Wally. _He's_ already caused enough trouble," he muttered  silently. Out loud, he called, "Seriously, Barry? What's with it? Absolutely no one knows how to make Oliver smile, and these two made him fall to pieces! Two twins who talk you to death! Just HOW do you do it?"

Nilla smirked. "Oh, well, the first thing we did was see a burglar out in the crowd sneaking up to one of Central City's rich people. He had a 24-carat gold watch with jewels all over it. The thief snuck the watch out, and, well, they say the rest is history. We changed a part of the play and went out into the crowd, making the thief perform ballet in the circus act."

There was a small silence. Cisco, who had been fanboying internally, breathed out, "Whoa… stopping robberies and saving superheroes and making the most serious, glummest vigilante laugh his head off! You guys are WAY awesome! WE NEED MORE PEOPLE LIKE THIS."

At that Nilla perked up. "What, you don't have any people who know how to be crazy?" she queried. Team Flash shook their heads. Caitlin said, "Everyone mostly fights physically in order to get those bad guys down. No one has ever tried making them perform on stage before. Or, um, anything else for that matter, other than traps."

"Ah, but no booby traps like llamas or confetti-and-glue mix, right?" Lorris questioned, eyebrows raised in a devious smile. Caitlin shook her head. "None like that at all. Mostly luring the villains." Nilla facepalmed. "You all have LOTS to learn."

Lorris nodded. "No one here knows the effective ways besides physical fighting. Before we get into details, ANYONE WANT A TREAT?" Everyone raised a hand in favor, some excited, some not as much. Lorris blew on a whistle, and the hover-pods-turned-hover-saucers flew into the room. Cisco yelped again, fanboying.

The Terrors hopped into the driver's seats. Everyone followed in suit behind them. Lorris put on aviation goggles and yelled, "THIS IS GONNA BE A DANGEROUS RIDE!"

And they're off! The lever was pushed to Drive, the drive pedal stomped on-the hover-saucers zoomed through the halls of the lab at a deadly speed, only narrowly avoiding heads and weaving through tiny cracks. When they finally burst into open air, Nilla grinned. "So, how was the ride?!" she shouted. Caitlin, Joe, and Wally, who were in her saucer, shuddered. Wally called back at her, "That was NOT FUN; it tossed me everywhere!"

"I SAID it would be DANGEROUS!" Lorris screeched at him. The saucers flew upward into the air and dived down sharply towards the square.

Apparently the "fun" that the twins were talking about was fighting Zoom-a nasty clone of him. WHAT'S WITH CLONES TODAY?! They dropped Team Flash off on an apartment roof and a moment later were hang gliding through the air. Nilla had an ordinary one (she's not as crazy as her twin) and Lorris had one with an inflated goat head on top. They circled above Zoom, who was pretty much crashing the buildings into millions of pieces.

"I SHALL SUE YOU FOR ALL THE TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED ME!" Lorris screamed. And she was EXTREMELY LOUD. Almost as loud as a certain Silver Banshee from Earth 38.

Zoom saw them out of the corner of his eye and cackled. "Kids!" he muttered under his breath, "you really think you can stop me?" He started laughing out loud, getting more hysterical and devious. Lorris held her nose and gagged. "WHY does your breath SMELL like a mix of WET SOCKS and GARLIC? Did you not BRUSH YOUR TEETH? WHAT DID YOU EAT?"

"That just got weirder. Super strong sense of smell, like a dog or cat?! WHAT?" Cisco ranted. Nilla was flew low and caught the words. She replied, "Well, actually, it's better than a snake's scenting tongue, or even an elephant's trunk! We also have a lot more smelling senses from different animals! BACK TO THE FIGHT!"

Zoom was muttering angrily now, wondering how a hang gliding 12- year-old could smell his breath. Lorris slipped a toothy grin at him. "Don't worry! HERE'S SOME BREATH MINTS!" She dumped a bucket of eggs and sap on him at the perfect time, when he was caught off guard and got trapped in the phase-proof liquid.

The hang gliders landed next to each other on the road. Zoom irately yelled extremely inappropriate words at them, to which Lorris cringed and yelled, "QUIET, HUNTER ZOLOMON, OR ELSE!" That shut him up immediately. Nilla whispered to her sister, "What do we do now? This guy is a huge menace!" Lorris shrugged. "Maybe annoy him with a trap?"

"Nah, not that. Something more effective."

"Aha. I have the perfect plan. It does with a musical instrument."


	2. The Food-Fight Spell

Episode Two: The Food-Fight Spell

"NOOOOO. NOT AGAIN." Nilla looked around, then glared at her twin. "WHY DO YOU USE IT SO MUCH?!"

"IT'S FUN TO USE ON BAD GUYS! WATCH OUT!" Lorris yelled back. Then the most unexpected thing happened. As Team Flash watched, Lorris pulled out a violin from her back from a small pocket. Lorris started playing a random tune, moving her bow so hard that the sudden sound scared everyone off their feet. The sharp sound brightly stung. The tune was a weird tempo, similar to something that might be heard from a noob.

Zoom started jerking around and trying to spin a tornado from the case of sap. Bystanders roared in laughter at the sight, drawing a crowd. Then the tune changed to something from the Old West. Now, this violin has a bad case of hypnosis, meaning that it made people dance to whatever it played, or at least made them listen in a trance. So the bystanders started dancing everywhere and partying jovially.

Up on the rooftop, Team Flash was rolling around in laughter. Cisco and the girls had tears in their eyes, Joe was bellowing, and Barry snorted and guffawed. When the music stopped, they subsided a bit and caught their breaths with some effort.

Cisco wheezed, "I can never get enough of that."

Back down there, Lorris finished playing. Nilla roped a line of sausages around Zoom and imprisoned him in Livewire and Reverse Flash's cage, which she had gone back to the park to retrieve.

A sample of the villains' conversation. Reverse Flash: "What are you doing in here, (BLEEP)?" Zoom: "It's those (BLEEP) twins." Livewire: "Same. They're (BLEEPY) (BLEEPY) (BLEEP)." Lorris: (Pops up and shouts) "DO NOT SAY ANYMORE BAD WORDS, PESTS!"

In an hour, the criminals were safely locked up in their own separate cells at S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco was pacing around and squealing over and over again, "Why can't I get it out of my head!" The Twins were at a desk. Nilla was reading another Harry Potter book (she had the whole collection, all nine) while Lorris was both typing on a computer and drawing at the same time. What she was drawing-a visual of what Team Flash would look like if they were cats. Caitlin, Joe, Barry, Cisco, Wally, Jesse, Iris, and Dr. Wells were in the scene. Alongside that was a drawing of the Supergirl team. Kara, Alex, Winn, Mon-El (Lorris doesn't like him, sadly), and Cat Grant.

Then there was Team Arrow. Oliver, Felicity, Laurel, Thea, Sara Lance, Roy, Diggle, Quentin, and Curtis. All three of the teams were on separate pages and decorated according to their signature stance or expression.

On the computer, she was typing a document that she was sharing with her cousin Cupid to make into another of his famous _How to Notice ETRS (Every Tiny Romance Symptom)_ books. (Cupid was in a group called the NSG, or all the Nine Reindeer and their snake sister Hyperfang. Prancer, Vixen, and Blitzen are the doe team. The other reindeer are bucks.)

Then she opened up a new document. This was just a bunch of random typing all over the place about certain facts, the universe, the multiverse, just a mumbo jumbo of anything. New fact: Livewire is in love with llamas.

The alarm beeped again. This time it was trouble outside of Central City and out on a field. Nilla slammed the book down and roared, "SERIOUSLY? I was JUST about to get to the part where Harry swallows the Snitch!"

Barry got to the scene first. It was absolute _devastation_. Some kind of weird monster that looked exactly like a hot dog was crumpling the crops and kicking animals everywhere. The hot dog monster was joined by a potato. Both carried wands, screaming spells at anything that moved. Stupefy! Crucio! Impedimenta! Anapneo! WAIT-HARRY POTTER SPELLS?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?!

Barry rushed about, building a barrier between the monsters and the field. They blasted holes through, but it kept coming back up. Finally the hot dog pointed its hickory wand at Barry in mid stride, screaming, " _AVADA-"_

" _EXPELLIARMUS_!" came through a megaphone. The hickory wand flew through the air, right to Nilla, who was riding in her hover-pod and pointing an elm wand with phoenix feather and unicorn hair at the hot dog. She turned to the potato and roared, " _STUPEFY_!" After that she set a jinx on it.

Lorris came up a second later, sporting a hazel wand with dragon heartstring and phoenix feather. She yelled through her own megaphone, " _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! FLIPENDO!_ " The potato rose into the air, the hot dog flipping onto a plain field where no one was. The wands-now shrunken to a diminutive size-were snapped to pieces.

Barry managed to tie the potato down with a bunch of rope and a really big hot air balloon canvas, but the hot dog got out of the way before he could get that one. It retrieved its wand, somehow repaired it, and pointed it at a rock. "Wingardium leviosa!" the huge boulder floated upwards, and when Barry tried to run, he realized that he'd been hit by a leg locker.

The hot dog levitated the boulder over its head, then released the spell and let it drop. Before it could reach Barry, Nilla shouted, " _Protego_!" The rock bounced off the air harmlessly. Then Lorris roared, " _EXPULSO_!" The boulder exploded in midair.

FINALLY, after a few hours, both potato and hot dog were dragged to the city square to be eaten. Nilla had used _Incendio_ on them, making the foods burnt and cooked (they were raw before that). A great feast gathered up. Mostly the kids in the city were celebrating until the music on the radio came on, and then everyone started to party.

The Twins groaned at the next song that came up. Apparently it was on their block list because it was so deafeningly BABYISH. No one could exactly identify what they heard, but it was so horrible that they dragged Team Flash to a place in S.T.A.R. Labs which no one ever used-the library. Seriously, all of the books there were ancient tablets and scrolls which no one could read-mostly ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, Indus script, Cretan hieroglyphs, Rongorongo, Jiahu symbols, Vinča symbols, Olmec, and more. There were also secret codes that no one could decipher.

"Um, exactly why did you choose this place to get away from the noise? We can't read anything in here! These are all unknown languages!" Cisco demanded as the twins rummaged. Lorris hissed at him like a cat. He sighed, "We've only deciphered a few of the Egyptian scrolls! I CANNOT understand." To Barry he whispered, "I kind of understand Nilla a bit better, but Lorris is a wackadoodle donkey."

The phrase "Wackadoodle donkey" turned out to be true. Lorris pulled down a scroll of Olmec and began reading. READING AN UNKNOWN LANGUAGE. NO WAY. HOW.

They left them to their business and wandered back to the main lab room, where Caitlin searched up "Twin Terrors." Surprisingly, there were whole pages full of stories about them. One was where they set Golden Glider up for a date with Grodd at a nursery. The little kids there then thought that the two were clowns and began playing for at least half an hour. Then Lorris entered the scene and shot a water balloon at Grodd. Nilla brought in a pack of water balloons with different temperatures (from just above freezing to just under boiling), and a water war ensued. The villains hightailed it out of there immediately.

All the other stories had at least five elements of weirdness. Then Cisco found a story that said "CROSSOVER TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE." In the story, a reporter who was trying to interview the duo was suddenly bombarded with a story about how the Flash had gone fast enough to travel into another dimension. This one had a superhero of its own, Supergirl. They defeated two villains named Livewire and Silver Banshee before Flash returned to his world. Then the two told another story about how a villain called the Music Meister had sent both Flash and Supergirl into a coma where they were in a reality that only could be escaped by following the script. There happened to be a lot of singing and dancing to that kind of reality before the superheroes were brought back.

Team Flash remembered that significantly. It was pretty funny in Barry's mind, now that he thought back. A faint sigh escaped him that no one heard but that the Twins smelled. He remembered how fun it had been with Kara and the dancing part, and Winn playing the piano alongside them.

Lorris and Nilla smelled the sigh and also smelled a scent of heaviness around Barry. Nilla raised an eyebrow. "Why does he smell so super lonely? And everyone else just smells intrigued? They're right next to us and I can scent them reading out loud about the crossover." Lorris, the one filled with fantasies and imaginations and cupidity expertness, gasped extremely loudly. "We have to get to the hover-pods RIGHT NOW. I'm calling a friend to do this." She charged out of the room, screaming, "I SHALL SUE YOU FOR ALL THE TROUBLE THAT YOU HAVE CAUSED ME!"

Jumping on her hover-pod, Lorris flew up a rainbow to Cloud Cuckoo Land. YES, THE ONE FROM _THE LEGO MOVIE_! Princess Unikitty was hopping around and dancing to some upbeat music. "HI! Welcome back! Do you need anything to cheer someone up today? Like: no rules, no bad guys, no loneliness? YAY!" she yowled. Lorris called at her, "Well, you know who Barry Allen is, right? And Kara Danvers?"

"Yep! Cloud Cuckoo Land is crossed over ALL the dimensions!" Unikitty squeaked happily. Lorris called again, "Well, Barry was listening to Caitlin read a story about how the Music Meister attacked, and he kinda remembers the time! Do you have one of my cousin's spare boxes?" (The cousin: Blitzen, mad genius. She specializes in chemistry, electronics, and physics.)

Unikitty gave Lorris a box of colored wires. Back in the library, Lorris and Nilla started sorting the wires. There were three colors; red, yellow, and blue. Lorris put them back in the wooden box and the Twin Terrors headed to the main lab room. Cisco noticed them. "Oh, hi. You're back?" he asked. Lorris shrugged, "That doesn't matter. What I wanna say is that there is a bad case of sadness in here. The air's heavy. And it's coming from one person. The rest of you smell intrigued."

She surreptitiously flicked meaningful looks at Barry. With a small jolt, he realized that she had smelled his sigh. She tapped the wire box and stated, "There's only one cure for this. It has nothing to do with this box of wires but it does include opening a breach."


	3. Haywire Alert

Episode Three: Haywire Alert

Cisco was shaking his head as he held the breach open. "This confuses me. A breach to Earth 38? Why?" Nilla, who had been rummaging through a drawer in her hover-pod, groaned. "That's the umpteenth time you asked. We're going through to get Supergirl and a few of her friends, noob. We're bringing over Winn, Alex, Mon-El, J'onn J'onzz, and maybe Clark, though Lorr doesn't like him too much." She fished out what she was looking for. "Aha! Finally I found my specialized confetti! It's used in party cannons."

"Okay, you have to go RIGHT NOW before I strain too hard and close it," Cisco tightly said with clenched teeth, straining to keep the breach open. The Twins nodded at each other and drove through.

They ended up in National City Park. Lorris waved a polka-dot pennant around that said TWIN TERRORS in yellow lettering. They pressed buttons when they neared a boulder, making the hover-pods disappear under a cloak.

Nilla went to analyze the confetti for a bit while Lorris fished a key ring out of her pocket. The fifteen keys were colored glass in rainbow order, each with a different head shape. She put the red one, with a flame-shaped head, into a small lock, keeping the cloaking devices up.

"You know, Kara's not going to really know what's up, so we need to set up something to make her come over here," Nilla stated. Her sister smirked. "Good idea." She blew on her rainbow whistle and summoned a rancor out from nowhere. "NO! I WANTED A TAUNTAUN! I hate this whistle."

Then the twins merrily trotted to the nearest skyscraper-which so happened to be CatCo.

"MEOW!" Lorris screamed at the door. When the twins crashed through, a wild cheer went up. Did I mention that they had visited CatCo before Kara even started working there?

"Omigoodness. Are those the famously fabled Twin Terrors?!" one reporter whispered to another. "The ones who are always around and helping out with everything?"

"I heard that they once had a performance dealing with Shakespeare's plays," another one said. "They made a bunch of burglars have to perform. It was hilarious, according to a lot of people."

The Twins ignored these and headed in a mad dash for the elevator. They got in and pressed the number to where Kara was-24 stories up. The elevator was too slow. "How about we get outta here and crash in with a jetpack?" Good idea. Just slap your feet against the ground. WHOOSH!

"HI, SORRY FOR THE BREAK-IN, BUT JETPACKS ARE VERY HARD TO CONTROL," Lorris hollered through a megaphone as she crashed in through an open window, her twin following in pursuit. Everyone jumped up to see them flying all over the place and finally crash landing on the ground right next to Kara. Nilla shouted first. "HELLO, KARA DANVERS! We need you in the park for something VERY IMPORTANT! There'd a RANCOR rampaging around and EATING people!" Kara jolted up. "What?"

"YEAH, IT'S FROM STAR WARS!" Lorris cried out. "YOU NEED TO GET A FULL ACCOUNT OF WHAT HAPPENS!" They grabbed her and blasted through the door. Kara flew to the roof and ripped off her day clothes, revealing her suit underneath. Following the twins, she headed off to National City Park.

The rancor was tearing up trees and scaring animals, but fortunately, no one had died. Except for a few crickets and butterflies, sadly. Kara shot at it with her heat vision. It only went through the scaly skin a little bit. She tried punching it; the rancor stumbled back and righted itself. They're a lot stronger than they look like in the movies.

Nilla rushed up. "HERE! TAKE THE LIGHTSABER!" Kara stared at her. "Who even are you?! How'd you know my name?" she shouted over the roars. Nilla hollered back, "Doesn't matter at the moment, but we're the Twin Terrors! JUST TAKE THE SABER!" She threw the saber into Supergirl's hand, which suddenly flashed out a bright blue blade.

Kara/Supergirl flinched for a second. She recovered, took one look at the rancor, and swung the blade. It cut a small gash in the beast's arm. And as the animals of Tatooine are very sensitively aware that lightsabers are dangerous, the beast roared in terror and ran away. Lorris threw a confetti bomb at it, then tossed a freeze bomb at the animal. The rancor immediately was frozen in a huge block of ice.

Lorris fell face first onto the ground, pretending to gasp with relief. Nilla pulled out her wand again and yelled, "Wingardium leviosa!" at the block of ice, which levitated. While it floated upwards, Lorris pulled out her hazel wand and shouted from her position on the ground, "EXPULSO!" The rancor and ice exploded, leaving nothing behind except for a few scattered trees.

Kara floated down again and stared at the girls. They looked back with equally straight faces. She sternly stated, "You two are coming with me to the DEO. Now. No questions." The twins looked at each other, shrugged, and complied to do so.

At the DEO, Alex's brain nearly burst from all the details that the twins were giving her. This was supposed to be an interview, not a storytelling session with two young girls who could blabber on forever and ever. "Well, we were on Earth 1 with Barry Allen aka the Flash, and you sister Supergirl aka Kara knows him, and he kinda misses her…"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Can we please just get to the point of why you two are here?" Alex exasperatedly groaned after they finished the rancor story and started describing their wands and lightsabers. Lorris abruptly stopped, shared a look with Nilla, and opened the box of wires again. "Right. The reason why we're here is because I have to bring you, Kara, Winn, Mon-El, J'onn, and maybe Clark Kent to Barry's world. I'm pretty sure that there's gonna be a very surprising reunion, actually. Because when you and J'onn were out on a mission, Barry accidentally opened a breach from Earth 1 to here. You might've heard of it. Oh, yeah, and do you know about the device Kara has? She got it from Cisco in case of an emergency, and also so that she can travel to Earth 1 if she wants. Am I speaking too much?"

"YES, YOU ARE," roared almost everyone in the DEO except for Hank Henshaw and Mon-El. They were too busy typing documents; plus, they had earplugs on.

After a few seconds, Nilla walked off to continue reading again while Lorris sat down at a table and formed the wires into a shape. In about fifteen minutes she had created a blue diamond of woven wire. WOVEN, not twisted. Then she finished off a red framing of the House of El symbol. Finally she wove the yellow wires together to form Barry's lightning symbol. Then she intertwined the red and yellow and fastened them onto the blue.

"Oh. My. Little. Pony. DID I SERIOUSLY JUST MAKE THIS?" she whisper-screamed. Nilla craned her neck to look. Her eyes widened, she clapped her hands over her mouth, and ran out the door whooping in yay-yay mode. Kara looked over with her x-ray vision. She caught a glimpse of the family crest just before it was stashed into the wire box. (P.S. It's lined with lead behind the velvet inside.) At least she didn't see the lighting bolt.

Lorris did a double facepalm. "WHY DO I SHIP THINGS THAT CANNOT BE! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," she cried. The reason why she said that was because Barry had proposed to Iris while in Music Meister's time. And Kara and Mon-El were a couple. And she did not ship those two things. Back to the story now.

Kara took a small flight outside to clear her mind of the insane things that had happened today. First, she's working at CatCo. Second, two crazy sisters crash in and ask her to fight a rancor with a lightsaber. Those were supposed to be fictional things in Star Wars! Third, they bombarded the DEO with a bunch of stories and talking. Fourth, the wire box contained the House of El family crest. Why, exactly?

Then she remembered what they had said earlier. " _Well, we were on Earth 1 with Flash, and Supergirl knows him, and he kinda misses her…"_

He missed her! HOW. WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED. Oh, he just wondered how she was doing, like a good friend did. Kara muttered that thought in a low whisper, but due to Nilla being right behind her without her knowing it, Lorris suddenly knew about it through a hidden microphone.

Nilla tapped Kara on the shoulder, making her jump. The Terror was facepalming. "I heard what you said, Kara. You have gotten everything so wrong. Lorris knows about what he was talking about."

"Can you please stop sneaking up on people?" Kara cautiously asked. Nilla shrugged. "Depends on whether or not we want to. But okay. Next time, please keep a cap on your thoughts, because Lorris could be sneaking up and scheming any time. She's the crazier of us two." Then she left.

Lorris was down there, banging her head on the table. She was muttering, "Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why," over and over again.

Kara flew around a bit, returning to CatCo an hour later. Winn and James looked at her weirdly in a very awkward silence. Winn finally burst out, "Do you know that you were dragged out the door by two of the craziest people in the multiverse ever known, who fight crime with nothing but their weirdness and bananas?"

"Uh, kind of…? I just got to know about them today, actually. Are they really that famous?" Kara asked. James nodded. "They're famous throughout the multiverse, but superheroes and villains fight crime so much they never seem to notice them. Here, they're really popular all over the media." He went to a computer and pulled up a Twitter page with the trends #Twin_Craze and #TwinTerrorsfan999.

Then they were posted on Instagram, pictures placed everywhere by people. Mardi Gras, plays, fighting crime, helping homeless people, teaching the homeless to sing along to "The Chipmunk Song," and making a serial killer try to kill coins instead. Their most famous feats were announcing daily holidays that they found on Internet websites. For example, May 14 was NATIONAL CHICKEN DANCE DAY!

"Keera. I thought you wouldn't be coming back after those notorious girls dragged you away." Cat Grant walked in, holding a blank sheet of paper and drinking coffee. Winn blinked. "Cat? I thought you were supposed to be gone for a longer time than this."

"No matter. Keera, I want you to find those two girls and get me an interview with them. They've suddenly crashed in again through a portal from another dimension we never knew about."

"Yeah, and how do you think Kara's gonna be able to even catch up to them and bring them here?" Winn asked. "Only Supergirl can do that!"

All were silent. "Hrmm. You're right, then. Still, Keera, when you see Supergirl around anytime, tell her to find the Terrors. I still need to see them." Cat Grant walked back out again, sipping more coffee.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) O.O (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

Back at the DEO, Kara grilled the Twins for details about what they were doing. The answers were somewhat shorter, but still full of sheer energy and enthusiasm.

The fourth to last question was, "Did Barry ask you to come over here to get help, or anything?" to which Nilla replied, "Eh, no, we actually went off on our own. We wanted to see what was going on, because he saw a news article about him going off to Wonderland when Music Meister blacked him out. And he remembered you and the dancing and singing."

The third to last was, "Why did he look it up?" to which Lorris answered, "Oh, well, they were trying to find more info on us twins. Turns out that we're famous and popular in good worlds and infamous outlaws in evil worlds."

The second to last: "When did you first become popular and famous?" Nilla: "That occurred in 1000 BC, when we first time traveled to the Egyptian palace. Then we made the first five seasons of the _Troublemakers' Talk Show_ in Emperor Nero's time. But we were born a LONG way back, about 12 billion years ago, so basically we're immortal."

The last question: "Does he really miss me?" Lorris heaved a very exaggerated sigh. "YES, Barry misses you. It's been some time since you've last seen each other. He's a good friend of yours, right? OOH! Wait a minute."

On the big screen it showed Earth 1 merging with Earth 38 to form a single Earth. "WHAT! THE BREACH WE WENT THROUGH DECIDED TO STAY OPEN?! NOW THESE TWO WORLDS ARE MERGED! Eh, at least, the landforms and everything is the same except for superheroes and people and a few companies like CatCo. Supergirl, come over. You're gonna be seeing an old comrade, the Scarlet Speedster, in Central City." Lorris called in the hover- pods, and the tree girls sped off to Central City.

"BARRY!" Barry turned to see Kara flying into him at full speed, nearly knocking him over. "Kara?!" he laughed, and they fiercely hugged. Lorris and Nilla came in to witness their happiness and smell their happy-scent. Nilla waved the pennant at the doorway down the hall, greeting Team Flash.

Kara and Barry, who had been bouncing around each other excitedly, finally calmed. "I can't believe our worlds joined! How did that breach thing stay open?" Kara squealed. Cisco, who had appeared from behind the door, shrugged. "No one really knows. But it's nice seeing you again, Kara. How have you been faring?"

"Eh, I've been doing pretty well, the villains aren't really bothering anyone, and it's mostly calm," Kara brightly replied. She went inside to greet the rest of Team Flash. (Lorris somehow managed to scent a really weird smell coming from Barry, labeled "twitterpated" by cousin Hyperfang.)

Then Team Flash, TT, and Supergirl took a walk in the park to catch up with events. They discussed about how the Earth merged and why the breach stayed open. There really was no answer for why, except for Lorris's matter- of-fact statement that Cupid and Donner had wedged their hooves in and forced it open, mostly because Cupid was a love expert and there were people from both worlds destined to be together. So much for that!

But Kara, Lorris, and Nilla were extremely curious about Barry and Iris. Kara and Nilla wondered when their wedding would be, but Lorris didn't care much-she just wanted to know if anything big was happening.

Lorris was DYING to ask something. Finally, when everyone else was in their own conversations and Barry and Iris were all alone, she cracked the egg. "Psst! How are you two doing together?" she whispered.

Iris shrugged, "We actually don't know." Lorris raised an eyebrow and continued drinking a cupful of ice water, waiting for an explanation.

Barry exhaled and said, "What Iris means is that we're not together. We broke off the engagement."

 _SPFFFFT!_ Lorris spat the ice water out of her mouth, spraying everyone with it. "WHAT! JUST! HAPPENED! ARE YOU SERIOUS? THIS HAS OPENED UP A NEW PORTAL!" She froze up and stood in place for a whole minute, not even moving an inch. Then she finally took off, screaming. Nilla had fainted.

Kara had also caught the conversation with her super-hearing, now looking at Barry in shock. He sent a half smile at her, knowing about her advanced sense of hearing.

Lorris returned again and collapsed on the ground, splayed out.


	4. A Little Game of Truth or Dare

Episode Four: A Game of Truth or Dare

Over the next few days, the Twin Terrors introduced the superhero teams to their show, The Troublemakers' Talk Show. The next night they were having it was Valentine's Day. Guests for then were only superheroes- Oliver, Barry, Kara, Cisco, Laurel, Felicity, Wally, J'onn, some of the Legends… and also Music Meister, a very good friend and assistant.

The superheroes were unfamiliar with the rules, of course. It was quite simple-all you did was talk with the host, answer a bunch of questions, and participate in whatever games were set up for the show. But it isn't very easy to play a game of Truth or Dare in front of an entire audience.

Valentine's Day came. "Welcome to… the TROUBLEMAKERS' TALK SHOW!" Nilla bellowed through a megaphone, both sisters popping up from behind the red couch covered in hearts. "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Lorris screeched. As the crowd cheered, streamers flew off from the sides of the stage. The superhero teams sat on the couch, unsure of what to do.

"Today, we are talking to a group of superheroes here! Did we explain what happened about the multiverse and how these Earths merged into one, with no doppelgangers, and how any doppelgangers had the same life and merged into one person?" the girls asked. The audience cheered agreement. "Good, good! Well, we're first going to question Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter, questions given by our cousins in the North Sky Gang. First question, from Dasher."

Lorris stopped, read the question through, and made a face. "DASHER, YOU ARE SOO RUDE. He asked this-Supergirl, how many times have you fallen in love?"

A sudden hush fell over everyone. Kara shifted uncomfortably. "Um… can I say about three times? Do they already know this?" she stuttered. Nilla rolled her eyes and snorted. "All of them know about it. I think Cupid wants to do something with that number, though."

"OKAY, moving on! From Prancer to Manhunter, what was the first thing you ever heard about when you came here?" said Lorris. J'onn curtly quipped, "All that I knew when I came was turtles, Area 52, and trees. There wasn't much I was interested in."

"Got it. Supergirl, Cupid wants to know your current status in romantic relationships."

"WHAT. WHY?!"

"He's a love doctor, just like Music Meister over here."

"Fine. I'm single. My boyfriend and I broke up."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA. AGAIN?! Another break-up in two weeks! Never mind. Now, Flash, what was the most awkward moment ever in your life? And that's from Dancer."

"Umm… I think it was when I first accidentally crashed into Supergirl's world. She had no clue at all about any of the superheroes in my world. I was absolutely shocked, no pun intended."

"Hardy har har. Okay, so…" they went on for ten more minutes before starting a game of Truth or Dare.

Alas, there always seems to be an interruption to everything. There was an interruption to this, too. Before they could even settle down and start, a shrill screech shattered the glass windows above. Swarms of dark smoke swirled in, attacking the stage. The Twins went in a frenzy, forming a bubble shield to protect the audience from the intruders.

It wasn't until they got a closer look did they realize what the smoke was. It emitted from a strangely horse-shaped, transparent dark gray thing you could see inside of with a black skeleton of rubber knobs for joints.

"NOOO! A NIGHTMARE INVASION!" Lorris hollered. She pressed a button on her remote control, and a shield formed around the stage. She passed through to combat the "nightmares" she was talking about.

Kara, Barry, and Oliver realized that these nightmares were the exact ones that plagued dreams. Cisco tried searching them up on a computer near the couch and found results for the Nightmare Evolutions.

Meanwhile, five nightmares-four of them the first evolution, and one ghostmare - were nearly killing Lorris. Nilla was still inside the bubble shield, put on a full body bind from her sister. None of the defenses Lorris made were effective, and she knew that. But if she really wanted to rid these creatures, she would have to reveal her hidden secret.

Lorris heaved a great sigh to herself, "FINE. I'LL DO IT." She screamed, loud as a banshee. The cry split the air, and she jumped off the ceiling to the ground… turning into an ocelot.

The ocelot rushed at the five nightmares, dragging her claws through the transparent ghost-like hide. She snapped the neck of one of them, but as nightmares are very durable, the one with her neck cut through still lived.

"Are you kidding me. An ocelot? YOU TWO TURN TO OCELOTS?!" Oliver shouted, "ARE YOU ALIEN OR METAHUMAN?" The answer he got was, "DO YOU THINK WE'RE METAS! AND WE'RE ALSO NOT ALIENS!" from Nilla, still in the full body-bind. "WE'RE THE SPIRITS OF THE TWIN SUNS OF TATOOINE!"

Lorris was still fighting the nightmares to no avail. She still didn't want to reveal her very secret weapon against them, though now she had no choice. The ocelot again heaved a heavy sigh. With a growl, she channeled her thoughts through the bronze velvet harness-collar she was wearing. The fifty amethysts and single black pearl glowed like fire. It formed shapes of solid light emitting from her forehead - much similar to a Lantern ring, but much different. This feat by Lorris could only be accomplished if you were born with the blood of a star spirit.

The light closed the nightmares into a tight cluster, destroying them bit by bit until the dark steeds were completely disintegrated. Oh, and as these nightmares are made of pure darkness, they just floated back into the dark.

Lorris sustained three gashes on her flank. Once she turned back into a human, though, and back into a cat again to check herself over, her wounds had vanished. Not a single bit of evidence was left. Now the hard part was explaining to the superheroes about the star spirits and Xanadu.

Once that was imprinted into their brains (in ten minutes), they went back to Truth Or Dare. ALL the dares and truths were from Cupid. The punishments for forfeiting were from Hyperfang.

"Sooo. Vibe, truth or dare?" Nilla asked. Cisco replied, "Truth." Lorris: "How many times have you tried to eat Flash's popsicle collection?" Barry: "Wait, he WHAT?!" Cisco: "Um… at least fifty times?" Barry: (under his breath) "I am going to kill you."

Nilla: "Supergirl, truth or dare?" Kara: "Truth." Lorris: "Who do you like?" Kara: "I don't know." Lorris: "But you did like someone, and I can smell that you have a crush on someone." Kara: "I might, but I don't know who."

Nilla: "Green Arrow, truth or dare?" Oliver: "Ugh, I'm gonna regret it, but dare." Lorris: "Eat a Carolina Reaper pepper - they're the worst - with five super salty brined pickles dipped in vinegar. There's some behind the couch." Oliver: "I KNEW I would regret this." He reached behind the couch and fished out a jar full of extra-salty pickles soaked in vinegar and five Carolina Reaper peppers in a bag. He cringed and bit down on one of the pickles. "OW, SO SALTY!" Ow. Let's skip that and move on. (Lots of ice cream alert!)

The next was for Mick Rory, who chose dare. "Try to say the whole periodic table of elements by atomic number order." He only got up to calcium. Lorris bit back a snicker and stated, "You know what, let's have Blitzen come in here and let her say the whole thing." She blew on the whistle. In three seconds a doe with a jagged yellow stripe running down each side of her head was in the auditorium. "Hi! I'm Blitzen. It's nice to be back here to rattle off the whole table again, so let's get started!

"Erhem. Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine, neon, sodium, magnesium, aluminum, silicon, phosphorous, sulfur, chlorine, argon, potassium, calcium, scandium, titanium, vanadium, chromium, manganese, iron, cobalt, nickel, copper, zinc, gallium, germanium, arsenic, selenium, bromine, krypton, rubidium, strontium, yttrium, zirconium, niobium, molybdenum, technetium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, cadmium, indium, tin, antimony, tellurium, iodine, xenon, cesium, barium, lanthanum, cerium, praseodymium, neodymium, promethium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, tantalum, tungsten, rhenium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, mercury, thallium, lead, bismuth, polonium, astatine, radon, francium, radium, actinium, thorium, protactinium, uranium, neptunium, plutonium, americium, curium, berkelium, californium, einsteinium, fermium, mendelevium, nobelium, lawrencium, rutherfordium, dubnium, seaborgium, bohrium, hassium, meitnerium, darmstadtium, roentgenium, copernicium, ununtrium, ununquadium, ununpentium, ununhexium, ununseptium, ununoctium. Done!"

Lorris exhaled a huge sigh of relief. "THANK GOODNESS! That took up only five minutes! Okay, you can go now, Lightning War." Blitzen grinned. "Got it. See y'all later!" She flew out the window.

Nilla: "Kid Flash, truth or dare?" Wally: "Truth." Lorris: "Is is true that Flash likes someone by the name of KD aka SG aka GOS?" Wally: "You code- named the person? Cool. Oh yeah, and true." Twins: "KNEW IT!"

Nilla: "Flash, truth or dare?" Barry: "…Truth." Lorris: "Who do you like?" Barry: "… uh… I forfeit." Lorris: "Oh, okay. Hyperfang's punishment for you is to play seven minutes in heaven with Supergirl. … Don't ask. I did NOT come up with it, I'm serious."

By now the whole group on the stage was laughing their heads off, looking shocked, or hooting. Kara's face was hilarious. Her eyebrows sharply shot up, her jaw dropped, and she looked hilarious. Barry, on the other hand, was extremely embarrassed, although TT could detect a slight trace of happiness washing over him.

Oliver stifled his laughs as he pushed Barry to the wardrobe on the side of the stage, prepared beforehand for the punishment. J'onn shook his head as he nudged Kara along. They shoved the two superheroes into the wardrobe and locked the door. Well, actually, Lorris did the locking with her purple glass key shaped like a bird.

Inside, Kara fidgeted uncomfortably. She used her x-ray vision to make sure that Barry was in front of her, talking nervously. "Um… what… just happened? Seriously, what just happened?"

Barry shrugged. "I have no idea. Hey, have you ever done this before?"

"Kissed someone? Yeah, of course I have. Played this game? Never." Kara exhaled. "The Terrors somehow always make thing awkward. Kind of like Alex sometimes."

"Oh, you too? That happened a lot with Iris when we were younger." Barry chuckled. From outside the door, Lorris silently gestured to Nilla. They both could hear Barry and Kara talking to each other and not doing the dare.

Nilla banged once on the door. "We know you're talking. If you're not doing it we'll keep the door locked the whole night and go on with the next dares now." They moved on to the next few dares.

As Kara had no idea about how to kiss someone in complete darkness, she sighed. "You know, what's it like to do this? I used my X-ray vision on the paper, which said no one except for the twins is allowed to used powers." (Lorris sniffed out every word.)

"You know what, never mind."

"HEY! YOU TWO IN THERE!" Nilla shouted from outside. "I can still hear you talking! DO THE DARE!" She tore a piece of the door down with surprising strength. "If you don't do it I'm letting Lorris kick you off to the Asteroid Belt with a scream, and Hyperfang will be joining in on it to make sure you go straight to 500 galaxies away!"

She slammed the broken piece of birch wood back on, and it instantly fixed itself.

"Let's just hurry up so they stop nagging," Barry sighed. So they did a small thing - just a simple little thing on the cheek. Nothing wrong, nothing bad, it was just platonic.

Or so they thought. The Cupidity Meter didn't think so. And just right after they did it, a huge red blush took over. The Cupidity Meter was ticking very quickly, raising the red liquid to 130 beats per minute, around moderato.

List of other dares and truths: Mick had to confess how much he thought the name Supergirl was stupid. Sara was dared to try to scream a piece of duct tape off her mouth. Felicity was forced to try to eat Cisco's foot (which was like spoiled milk). Wally had to act like a diva girl. And more.

After the show ended, Lorris went absolutely crazy at the DEO. "WHEEE! SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WENT AWESOME! THERE'S A NEW SHIP IN TOWN!"


	5. The Snow White Variety Show

Episode Five: The Snow White Variety Show

There was already enough information to see what was happening. When Kara and Barry were near each other, they would always seem a bit happier, a bit brighter. If they weren't near each other for a long time, they would stare into space and grow absent-minded.

"WHY DOES NO ONE NOTICE," Lorris moaned one day at the DEO. She had said it to S.T.A.R. Labs already, and Cisco agreed a lot.

The Twins were very cautious about bringing those two together, and it all seemed hopeless until Lorris got the idea for a musical. If you cross musicals with the Banana Bazooka, or any play for that matter, you might not make it out alive. She finds plays and makes up parodies about them in her head. And they're not real plays, but she follows the storylines and somehow everything corresponds.

The rest of the Grand Battalion were onto this too. The musical Lorris was planning was similar to the play which she had performed in Star City, The Calm Girl and her Crazy Mime-Clown Sister. And mixed with a show called The Snow White Variety Show. Mime-Clown? Lorris, DUH. Calm Girl? Nilla. Ringmaster? Cisco. Police? Alex and Winn. Big Bad Wolf? Savitar (WHAT!). Snow White? Kara. Huntsman? Barry. General Okki? Oliver. Prince Charming? Mon-El. Evil queen? Iris. Dancing swamp ogre? The old burglar. Grumpy Cat? Herself. She just HAD to be in it. Grumpy's brother Pokey? Himself. Their roommate Dog? Himself.

Basically it was Grumpy Cat and the Snow White Variety Show mixed together. On The Troublemakers' Talk Show, Lorris and Nilla invited Felicity on stage as a guest host. They also had Cisco with five dogs pulling a sled.

"Hellooooo, let's welcome these guests onto the stage! There is Felicity over here, who we name Heidi like from the Snow White Variety Show! And this is Ringmaster Cisco. They'll be giving tips on how to trick someone in the circus!" The TTT (Triple Trouble Triplets) shouted. Aranettis, oldest, signaled the Twins to go off and look for Music Meister. He was prepared already.

For this to be complete, there needed to be a savage beast too. So Lorris called up a fierce Pantran Whitefang.

She mimed her way to S.T.A.R. Labs, and when she got there the calm girl was hopelessly trying to make her stop. Music Meister forced his way up to everyone's minds and made sure they all landed in a dream reality (actually for only an hour). This reality was the setting of Snow White.

A year passed by in the dream. (They also have shaving cream.) Iris called to the live mirror on the wall. "Tell me now, mirror, of all the land, who is the fairest of all?" It was weird for her to say it like that, but the Grand Battalion said they would skin her hide off if she didn't do it.

"Alas, dear Majesty, your Highness is fair, but the young princess is the fairest one of all," the mirror announced (this was Hyperfang).

"Evil Queen" flew into a rage. How DARE she be not the fairest! There was only one way to regain that title again… Kara must be killed. "HUNTER!"

Barry bounded his way up, wearing a huntsman's attire. "Actually, Your Highness, I'm the huntsman. Also known as Barry," he muttered the last part. Iris looked at him, her arms folded in contempt, and circled him. "Hmm. I see. You know about my wrath, most trusted huntsman, don't you? Do you swear to be loyal to me at all times and catch whatever I ask of you?"

The huntsman nodded. "I promise you, your Majesty, you shall have the best of the game."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Swear it, do you? Cross your heart?"

"I swear it. I vow to do whatever you ask of me."

"Hrmm. Very well. I would like you to get me the heart of…" the ruler grinned evilly, "the princess. Lady Kara."

Barry faltered for a moment. "T-the princess? B-bu-but -"

"Are you backing out?"

"… Ahem. Of course not, your Majesty. I shall do as you wish."

"Good." With that, the Queen whisked her way out. Lorris was spying in through the window, and she secretly pumped her fist. "Yes! This is going exactly according to plan. We need to get on with this. Er-hem! And so, the huntsman goes and takes Snow White out into the forest. But she's reluctant. And they don't have their powers in this. The huntsman has been tricked by the queen into doing something he can't get out of and doesn't have the heart to carry out. Oh, no! (weeps)"

Barry took Kara into the wood, she being VERY reluctant. She had heard about all the scary and horrible things, and didn't want to risk being killed. So Barry leaned against a tree and sighed, "Look, I know you're scared. There are many things in the deep woods to be feared. But you don't have to worry. You'll be with me, and I can handle anything out here. Trust me, princess."

(So, he convinced the princess to go with him? Lorris, back at the TTS studio: Yes, he did. He said exactly what she needed to hear. And he also told her that the queen was out to get her.) When Kara heard that her "queen" wanted her heart, her mind roared in horror. Calmly she suggested, "But you are a huntsman, so you can just get the heart of some other animal, right? And I'll go on by myself and run away."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't just go out alone. It's dangerous."

"But I can't stay here, can I?"

"Well, no… if that's the case, then I'll bring back some other creature's heart and teach you how to fend for yourself then."

So he taught her how to survive. He taught her how to be brave in the eyes of danger, how to find food, and all the necessary things. After that, he went off to find something to kill. And he found something, indeed - he came face-to-face with the terrible, horrible, frightening, disgustingly stinky - DANCING SWAMP OGRE! (Cue dark music, then a small ogre steps out (the burglar). Only half the height of Barry. Cue a lot of laughter after that.)

"Come and face me, ye puny human!" the ogre hissed. Barry drew his sword. "Puny? You should say so yourself, ugly face." FIGHT! CLANG! YA! They broke apart to insult each other a little more.

Ogre: "You dare do that to me, coward?"

Barry: "Who are you calling a COWARD?!" They insulted even more. Finally, they left off with their swords and began fighting with fists instead. And then, Barry took the charge! He wrapped his arms around the ogre's throat, drew his dagger, and -

WHOA WHOA WHOA! Not in front of the kids, please!

Heh, sorry. ANYWAY, he killed the ogre (not for real) and took its heart for Iris. It looked just like a human heart, so Queen Iris didn't suspect a thing.

Meanwhile…

Kara walked through the wood to a small house where Grumpy Cat and Pokey lived. Nobody seemed to be home, but she knocked on the door anyway. A very moped voice answered. "Leave, or just go ahead. Everybody barges in and I hate them." That was definitely Grumpy.

The door opened, and Kara found herself looking down at the cutest tux cat ever. His mouth was shaped into a never-slipping smile. "Hi there! I'm Pokey! You must be the girl that the huntsman Barry told us to care for! Come on in! Grumpy, we have a new guest!"

"Suit yourself. I'm saying no," Grumpy grumbled. Pokey ignored her and brightly bounced up to the dog in the house. "Dog! We have a visitor!"

Dog, a cute but HUGE yellow Lab, jerked his head up. Barking excitedly, he raced to greet Kara by jumping on her. "Aw! You're so funny!" she laughed. Grumpy pulled headphones on, listening to a boring speech.

Back at the castle, the General Okki (Oliver) was talking with Barry. "So Her Highness told you to take her the heart of the princess?" he quipped. "You better not have taken her life."

"Don't worry, General, I killed a swamp ogre," Barry replied, "so the princess is still alive and Queen Iris won't ever find out."

Nilla, now entered into the dream again from a trip to the TTS studio, was walking by when she heard that. "Actually, Barry and Okki, you two haven't considered that the queen will know when she talks to the magic mirror hanging on the wall. And besides Lorris and Princess Kara, we three are the only ones not under control of the queen's spell."

The two men looked at each other in horror. "This is bad. This is SUPER bad. When she finds out, she'll know I tricked her, and then she'll go after Kara herself and lock me up for execution!" Barry ranted.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Iris was talking to the mirror. "Tell me now, mirror. Who is the fairest in the land?"

"Your Majesty is fair, but the Princess Kara is still the fairest of them all," the mirror loudly proclaimed. It chanted,

"Out in the forests of the deep,

Where the weeping willows and cypresses sleep,

In a little house in the Clearing of the Morn,

There stays the princess they adorn."

Iris flew into a rage. Her huntsman had broken his vow and tricked her! "How dare he. Now I know to never let someone else do my work. Guards! Get the huntsman and LOCK HIM UP IN THE EXECUTIONER'S DUNGEON!"

During the meantime, her jester Lorris the Mime-Clown was getting ready for her next act: making a poisoned apple. This kind of poison was the kind that was actually a fruit from a deadly tree, now in a mild form that only set people in a short coma. The perfect time to use it is when you interrupt the queen, who is in the process of making a spell in her secret chamber with the Big Bad Wolf.


	6. The Rest of the Variety Show

Episode Six: The Rest of the Variety Show

Back at Grumpy's and Pokey's house, Kara was helping Pokey make dinner while Grumpy swept the dirt (standing up on her hind legs and wearing an apron) and Dog was outside, walking to the mine to dig for gold and valuable stuff.

Pokey's special for the day was one of Kara's favorites: mince pie. They formed the dough and chopped the meat. As the oven cooked, Grumpy went outside to water the plants, muttering, "I don't know why I even bother. I wish that I were allowed to let the plants die."

"Grumpy, aren't you being a bit morbid?" Pokay slowly asked. Grumpy Cat growled in response and slammed the door behind her, dropping her apron by the cat-size coat stand.

Pokey shrugged. "Eh, whatevs. When dinner's done, we'll be preparing an extra bed in the house for you, my lady. And don't worry about facing the evil queen, because Dog knows how to kill with cuteness! Well, we all do."

"Thanks," Kara gratefully thanked him. The cat grinned. "No need to. We'll always to anything for ya!"

The next morning, the queen was in a mood. She was in her secret chamber full of spells and sorcery with her assistant, the Big Bad Wolf. Her ingredients lined the walls.

While she was looking through the ingredients that Mr. Big Bad Wolf suggested, Lorris raced down the steps from the throne room leading to the chamber. She knew about it from when she was brought to collect new spells.

"Your Majesty! I have a solution for you!" she called. "Here's a plear from a Dragonlance tree, which looks just like an apple. The only difference is how the leaf of each tree is shaped. I'd warn you not to eat this, but I you are planning to use it for any spell, make sure you cook it in a pie first."

Queen Iris snatched the apple-er, I mean plear. "A plear? I appreciate this new ingredient. Now go on and find more, if you would please."

"As you wish, Your Highness!" Once Lorris was out, she sneered, "As you wish, Your Filthiness. Actually, good job at acting."

Mr. Wolf went outside and blew his huge breath on a few nearby houses, flipping them upside down. "Come join now and Big Bad Wolf House Flipping!" he called out to the people.

Big Bad Wolf House Flipping. Wow. Seriously?

Inside, one of the servants delivered an old hag's garments to Iris, who disguised herself as one of those poor people trying to get alms. Not a peddler, because that would be too obvious. (Everyone still has their memories, but Kara and Barry don't exactly recognize anyone. Mon-El was memory wiped.)

The next day, the whole Grump-Fam went to the mines to help Dog dig up a particularly large piece of gold. Kara stayed behind to talk to the birds.

 _Knock knock._ "Who's there?" Kara called out. The knocker answered, "Alms." Kara: "Alms who?" Voice: "Alms for the poor, please! Alms, alms!" That was definitely not a queen dressed up as an old peddler. The door opened, and a poor woman in widow's garments was shown. "Please help! Both my sons and my baby daughter died to the plague while I was in France, and my poor husband was mistaken for a deer. I am alone now, and can't live on my own!"

"Are you alright? Are you sure you're not the queen?" Kara asked. The poor widow shook her head. "No. I am not the queen. She is a fair person."

"Well then, may I ask you a few questions to make sure? What's Her Majesty's favorite color?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. Is it white?" (PS. Wrong guess on purpose.)

"No, it's dark purple. Well, now that I know that you aren't the queen, would you like anything? Grumpy Cat, Pokey, and Dog are out, so I'm not sure what to give you."

"Oh, no, I was selling my stuff because I must pay my taxes. Please take this fruit basket on my behalf, or I shall be done for!"

So Kara took the fruit and paid it with a silver coin. She went inside to prepare it for the Grump-Fam while the widow silently snuck to the window and watched.

First up! The plear from the Dragonlance tree. It was rosy and ripe. Chomp-she falls to the ground, in a deep coma. Widow-turned-queen smiled deviously. "Finally, I am the fairest!" (Cue evil laugh.)

When Grump-Fam returned and found Kara, Pokey burst into tears. Dog howled mournfully, contradicting the fact that LABS DO NOT HOWL. Grumpy laid the lifeless body on a stretcher and called the CSI, Alex and Winn, as well as General Okki.

"Scene of crime?" Alex asked. Winn replied, "House of Grumpy Cat."

"Victim of the attack?"

"The princess."

"Wait… the princess? You mean Princess Kara?"

"Yes. It's her."

"Oh my. Suspect?"

"Well, the Queen is always a lead, but we have no evidence to connect her to the crime. As of now, there are only vague suspects."

While that was going on, Lorris and Nilla were telling the story to the audience at the TTS studio, having left the dream. "But then, along comes handsome prince!" Nilla dramatically breathed.

"Oh, man. It. Was. HILARIOUS!" Lorris guffawed.

"Um, no. It was romantic," Cisco jumped in. Lorris snorted. "Are you serious? The prince was a complete GOOFBALL!"

Back at the small cottage, the prince Mon-El pranced in upon his horse. "Good day, to all you peasants."

"Peasants! We're gold miners," Grumpy hissed under her breath.

Alex stood up from examining her no-longer-sister's body. "Sorry, prince, but she's gone. You came too late."

"Too late? I am never too late! I always arrive to save the day! Perhaps a true love's kiss shall break this curse." So he bent down… and… SHIELD YOUR EYES… kissed her.

Too bad. Nothing happened. Then Mon-El brightened. "Oh, I know, I know! The ruby slippers from Oz! They will wake her from her slumber!" He got out some EXTREMELY petite ruby slippers and only got them on Kara's toes of her shoes. Like before, nothing happened.

Mon-El paced around, thinking. Winn rolled his eyes. "Give up, prince. Let's go, Alex, this is boring." The two CSI officers left.

Then Mon-El came up with a new idea. "Ah, I know! It's the pea!"

Pokey frowned. "The what now?"

"The pea! The princess is sleeping on a pea! There we go, found it!" In his hand was one of Dog's dried slobber balls covering a wood chip. Okki started laughing, quickly smothering it with a cough. Grumpy deadpanned. "That's not a pea. It's another one of Dog's stupid slobber balls."

After a few minutes, Kara woke from her slumber. "Huh… what happened? Was that poor widow really the queen in disguise?"

She blinked and stood up when she saw the prince. "Um, hello? What's that in your hand?"

"It is the pea, my lady. From underneath your mattress, milady."

"Why?"

"Who cares? Against all odds, I have saved you from death, _mi amor._ "

Suddenly Okki went off behind the house and let loose his laughter. It was extremely contagious to Pokey. Mon-El continued. "It seems that our stars have aligned, making us one as husband and wife." And so, he got down on one knee, took out his great-great-great-grandmother's engagement ring, and PROPOSED! "Will you marry me?"

Okki and Pokey were behind the house when they heard that. Pokey sighed. "And they lived happily ever after!"

"What-excuse me?" Okki demanded. Pokey repeated, 'They lived happily ever after!"

"Um, actually, that's not how the story goes, Pokey."

"What? But won't he sweep her off her feet? Anything can happen in a fairy tale like this! It's true love!"

"They just met each other! According to Lorris, that's not true love. That's just gross."

They looked back at the scene in front of them, there was a long pause. Finally Kara spoke. "Um. Ew, no, I can't marry you. I just met you."

"Of course you can, my love! This is like the fairy tales!" Mon-El announced. Kara squinched her face up. "Sorry, but no. This isn't true love, it's gross. Why would you ask me to marry you when I'd just met you?"

"Ahem. Um, excuse me, but General Okki informed me earlier that the huntsman is about to be executed. Ring a bell?" Grumpy drawled. Kara gulped. "Oh, right. Well, I gotta go!"

The others followed after her. Mon-El called out in desperation, "Aw, but what about me?"

Lorris and Nilla had joined them again for this part. "TAKE A HIKE!" They left him standing there.

Back at the castle, Iris was about to execute Barry by beheading him. The axe was extra-sharp, and who was doing it? The Big Bad Wolf, also known as Savitar in disguise. Somehow some weird thing had managed to get him created into pure horror at times, and other times into a heroic duchess. This time was pure evil, and as the axe was swung through the air…

"Stop it RIGHT THERE!"

That was General Okki/Oliver. He had his sword in hand and was ready to fight. Grumpy, Pokey, Dog, Lorris, Nilla, and Kara stood rallied behind him. Two had frying pans. Two had actual weapons. One had slobber balls ready for launch. Another had pure gloominess.

"YOU! I thought I got rid of you," Iris hissed. Kara smirked. "Sorry. That thing you gave me apparently was neutralized poison."

The queen roared in fury. "I shall have your heads on my wall by tonight!"

"We are not standing down without a fight, yay," Grumpy Cat growled. "Go on and hug them - no. Go on and hate them all."

"Sure thing, Grumpy. DOG! SLOBBER!" Lorris screamed. Dog launched into full happy mode. "BARK! BARK! BARK!"

He licked the Big Bad Wolf's face, his tail wagging like a windshield wiper. The winshield wiper snapped Barry's chains, and he joined Okki's small regiment.

Iris called the guards in, and a battle ensued. Frying pans proved to be very useful in knocking someone out cold and breaking the magic mirror on the wall. How it happened: Lorris and Nilla were having a jolly fun time bashing people on the head when they noticed the mirror on the wall. "The Mirror! It's how Her Great Filh keeps this kingdom in check! I SHALL SUE YOU FOR ALL THE TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED THIS PLACE!"

And so Lorris wrestled herself over, bringing the frying pan down. Glass shattered everywhere.

"NOOOOOO!" Queen Iris screamed in fury. She ordered her top guard, "ROUND THOSE (insert a bad word here [please don't actually do it]) UP AND KILL THEM!"

The guard was looking like he had just broken out of a trance. Because he had. Now that the mirror was broken, no one was unde rthe queen's spell anymore. Instead he bowed down at Kara's feet. "All hail the true queen!"

"She is not your queen! I AM YOUR QUEEN!" Iris hissed. Kara ordered the guards, "Take her to the dungeon. And bring along the Big Bad Wolf as well."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

They dragged the false queen away, who screamed, "You can't do this to me! Don't you know who I am? I am the queen of this realm!"

"No you're not," Nilla retorted. "You're the false queen of this land. Princess Kara - or should I say, the soon-to-be Queen Kara - is the real queen."

Once Iris and Big Bad Wolf were dragged out of the door and down the steps, Barry whistled. "Wow. Where'd you learn to fight like that, princess?"

"Oh, well, a little huntsman showed me." They started to lean in -

"Ahem. Well, sorry for interrupting, but Music Meister must wake us all from the dream now. WAKE UP!" Lorris screamed.

Everyone woke up in their normal attire in in the backstage of the TTS studio. The filming and everything was over, and above the din of the audience shuffling out, Lorris asked, "So, how was your experience in the dream? I memory-wiped Mon-El into being a very snotty prince, Kara and Barry lost memory of their experiences and the people they had met and kept memories of the traditional fairy tales, and everyone else was acting."

Grumpy Cat muttered, "It was horrible. The stupid hut we lived in was a mess, there was Dog's slobber all over the place, Pokey soiled the carpet by walking around the garden, and the princess dropped in so that there would be less space in the house? No way, it was terrifyingly dreadful."

As for Kara and Barry, though, they were happy. At least they decided to go on a date the next night - which, of course, was interrupted by the craziest people ever. A loris called Lorris aka Banana Bazooka... and a vanilla frosted cracker named Nilla aka the Cutifier Who Makes All Things Cute.


	7. A Few Things About the Terrors

I must say that there are a few things about the Twin Terrors that I did not tell any readers about yet. The first thing to know about them is that they are star spirits born from the twin suns of Tatooine about 11 billion years ago. They met with the North Sky Gang- Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, and so on, with the pink Serpentine Hyperfang. All of them went to the realm of Xanadu, where spirits called Xan watched over the worlds and prevented the evil known as nightmares from invading. But most were invaded, and only with the help of superheroes did they keep the nightmares at bay.

But then it turned out that the nightmares didn't have to actually be present to do the work. They whispered lies and fantasies into the heads of people, granting them powers in strange ways, and turning them into super villains. Like how they told Zod that he was the most important being in Krypton, and since everyone else was infernal, he should destroy them. That was exactly what he started to do. But then the Xan created the Phantom Zone and sent the Terrors and the NSG out to protect and guide worlds away from the evil (Cupid did an excellent job at that with his diplomatic charm).

When earth formed, three Egyptian mockingjay "goddesses" came out of the Sun. They're the Triple Trouble Triplets Aranettis, Ethenaris, and Gloranellis. Lorris calls Aranettis the Daughter of the Ocean because, well, she has water powers. Ethenaris is more like the Porcupine Dart because she shoots steel-hard, razor-sharp feathers from her silvery titanium-ish wings. Even though porcupines and hedgehogs can't shoot quills. And Gloranellis is the Rainbow Child because she can form a Sonic Rainboom when she gets fast enough. Or maybe twice the speed of sound, which would be the Double Rainboom, then Triple Rainboom, then Quadruple Rainboom, and so on. Nicknames: Riptide, Porcupine Sniper, and Sonic Rainboom.

There are eight nightmare evolutions, though they don't actually evolve and are just called that because each is more powerful than the next. From the bottom up:

Original nightmare: all mares, they plague your dreams and thoughts and are the first step of prejudice and all bad things. Appearance: puffy gray bodies with no detail at all, you can see their skeleton. The skeleton is basically sticks and knobs. No vertebrae on the backbone, all bones are nearly the same (a long stick). More is that they are deceivers who make something bad look good.

Ghostmare: also all mares, they hypnotize people into doing their will, which is never good because they split friendships and cause a whole lot of people to follow evil. Appearance: Black shapes, wispy tail for legs, completely pitch black, white eyes.

Skellion: all stallions, these are bone-breakers. Seriously. No pun intended. Try mess with these dudes and you'll end up with a fractured skull. In other words, you're dead. And they're the ones who are the cause for any accidents that result in a broken bone of a lot of broken bones. Appearance: a horse skeleton.

Plaguemare: these mares look like their skin is rotting off. From the name, you can probbly deduce that their name comes from the Black Death, or plague. Plaguemares are the one known for all the sicknesses, whether it be incurable cancer, a mild case of the flu, or chicken pox. Appearance: Varies, but all look rotten, moldy, leprotic. Some have snouts that look like elephant trunks. And thy all have flies hanging around their beige-to-brown bodies.

Stormcolt: I have no idea how this came up. These horrible stallions... have you watched the news show the aftermath of a typhoon/hurricane or a tornado? Wreckage everywhere. Blame the natural disasters and the intended disasters to Mother Nature on stormcolts. Appearance: A tornado body, wings made of tsunamis, hooves of lava, mane and tail made of rock and ice that continually falls out like an avalanche

Sagemare: If you know the Dark Arts, you can guess. These are purple steeds who don't use their front hooves much. Instead, they slither about on a snake's tail. They have a horn where dark magic comes from, and their eyes bear the markings of the Eye of Horus. Both eyes. Guess what? They also use Harry Potter spells!

Bloodmare: You all remember learning about World War I, World War II, the Korean War, the Battle of Thermopylae, and the Vietnam War, no? If not all, most of you might recall the World Wars. Ask a Bloodmare to answer to that. They have blood-red pelts, three yellow eyes that stare into your soul, and are cause for all manslaughter, murder, war, and hatred, and plenty of fighting.

Preemimare: Though not considered a nightmare evolution because they are the ones who gave birth to all of the nightmares, Preemimares are very well compared to strawberries with vampire teeth and a v-shaped collar at the neck like a vampire. Vixen thinks they should be called fangmares. The Abyssalisk, or the leader of the Abyss where the nightmares live, is the father of all the evolutions and the mate of all preemimares (seven in total). His queen, Bloodthirst, had only one filly. We'll get to her next.

The DEATHMARE: She isn't ugly like the others. Instead, you could find her as... seducing. The Abyssalisk raised this Deathmare as a trained killer, a mercenary. She didn't dawdle like other villains. She just dove right in and tore your heart out. And when she fought her father for the throne of the Abyss, he wasn't expecting her hunger to be so great. So he was killed, and she began a reign of terror... that is, on us. With the Abyssal Legions, she destroyed countless worlds, creating an empire an reeling in the defending star-spirits as sacrifices. And this was just one million years after the Big Bang, so the NSG and TT didn't exist yet.

The Deathmare's appearance: Skimpy black-and-gray iron armor, a leather neck brace with an obsidian implanted in it, huge black wings with feathers that shift between knife-like and feathery; a twisted horn; soulless eyes; always wields a bow and arrows dipped in Abyssalisk venom that kills on touch; shimmery red fur that seems to gleam in the dark; a very seducing smile. I'd suggest never running into her, but we've all done that. Have you ever fought with your parents? Yeah, that was Soul Taker telling you to. In truth, she's actually the Devil.

Once the Terrors and NSG sprang to life, they traveled to the realm of Xanadu to train against the Abyss. Xanadu's people had a shimmery opalescent shine to their skin, and they corresponded with the stories and myths in all the stories people have wrote. Including the _Wings of Fire_ series by Tui T Sutherland or _Tombquest_ or _The Waterfire Saga_ or _Spirit Animals_. Except they are no deities, just very powerful immortals. Not all-powerful. Just powerful.

They have the ability to turn into the things that represent them. One, named Amaterasu, also shares the name of the Japanese goddess of the sun, therefore she is often seen like a phoenix or something other. They have a queen who is a white lioness (looks more like Mizu no Akira's cats of DeviantArt **[you should check her out]** ). I'm not talking about her much since she's not really in this story but she is still important, so let's talk more about the twins.

Lorris and Nilla are Zootopian ocelots dressed in Jedi robes. It's not this long flowing ones, more like the Anakin/Obi Wan/ Luke Skywalker type, more Padawan-ish. Both have spots in the shape of paws on the sides of their neck. Lorris has been mentioned to be the crazier lunatic of the two, while Nilla mostly freaks out over whatever she deems cute. Both are advisors for the Queen of Xanadu, who is both a Xan and a star. They have Xan powers, but they're still star-spirits. Lorris is more like a scribe, because she's always bursting with stories to tell and write down.

As for the NSG, take a look at the nine reindeer and a pink Hypnobrai Serpentine from Zootopia of sorts. That's all. I do not know how to explain their appearance, but here are personalities and more.

Dasher: competitive, superfast, faster than Barry and can run/fly over 500 million times light speed.

Dancer: always has music in mind. Never heavy metal or bad words of bad songs, of course.

Prancer: her heavy drawl and awesome use of cowboy slang could expose crime. She is excellent in roping techniques and rode sports.

Vixen: orange fur, can turn into a fox on any occasion, expert at martial arts. Do not mess with this fox.

Comet: say hola, because he can speak Spanish. And he is just like Dasher, except much bouncier and with a tuft of blonde fur on his forehead. He also emits sparks to look like a comet.

Donner: Now, I know Cupid comes before Donner, but I skipped the reindeer of love for a reason: he is a MAJOR character. Donner is extremely strong. Just how strong? Strong enough to call thunder, create earthquakes with a tiny stomp, and strong enough to bend a pole with just one touch or disintegrating a boulder with a light to. Usually he keeps this restrained unless he needs to fight something bad.

Blitzen: she is a storm of science. Talk to this doe with jagged stripes on the sides of her neck and she'll blast you with the whole periodic table and a quote from one of the inventors or scientists. She has the ability to command lightning to do anything, and Donner always follows one of her strikes with a boom... unless, of course, it isn't coming from the clouds and instead from somewhere else, like her antlers or her hooves.

Rudolph: there's more than just the red nose. Try to tell him to dazzle you and he'll tune the glow up to as bright as the sun. He leads the NSG in their favorite songs during concerts, because YES THEY SING!

Hyperfang: chatterbox when she chooses, knows HUGE words (lollapalooza, sesquipadalian, logophile, catawampus, hornswoggle, foofaraw, floccinaucinihilipilification), EXTREMELY loud, different levels of loudness. This pink Serpentine's loudest scream so far has been labeled "The Not-Understandable Foofaraw," with foofaraw meaning excessively decorated or unnecessary attention over something insignificant. Theses are real words, people! Just ask or some other website.

And now...

Cupid: call him the Love Doctor. No other explanations needed.

Oh wait... yes there are. At least fifteen trillion, literally, but I won't be able to get to all of them. So, here are the first twenty facts.

1\. He is obviously a reindeer with a gold bow and arrows.

2\. He ALWAYS has the bow and arrows. The quiver is almost literally glued to him.

3\. He chooses life for the unborn. (What if YOU were about to be aborted? Just what if? That's all I'm asking. DO NOT avoid the question.)

4\. Love is not always romance. It's choosing the best for the beloved. And it is NOT overindulgence or spoiling people.

5\. Cupid is said to be the most charming of reindeer.

6\. He hosts a show called the CNF Show, _The Cupid Never Fails Show!_ And he NEVER fails at it. When it looks like a plan won't work, he'll find a new one until it does work.

7\. Honesty is the best policy.

8\. Hyperfang and Lorris are his co-hosts. They travel across every single multiverse there is.

9\. Everyone knows him as the Love Doctor and not the god of love because there is only ONE. TRUE. GOD.

10\. Religion and Love go well together. (Well, DUH! They're supposed to.)

11\. His favorite Bible passage (don't have to look it up, and yes, he reads the Bible) is 1 Corinthians 13. The whole chapter. And his favorite books are the Book of Tobit (also in the Bible) and 1 Maccabees and 2 Maccabees.

12\. He LOVES fanfiction.

13\. He's head of an organization called the Cupidity Olympian Organization of Romanus.

14\. Cupid is a Star-Xan, or a mix of both. Well, all of them are.

15\. He hates incessantly annoying nightmares. They are mortal enemies.

16\. He almost never declares war, but when he does, he is always serious.

17\. Somehow, even though all the arrows look the same, he identifies them by their smell. Fake love (mushy romance): seaweed. True love: Jasmine. First crush: apple pie.

18\. There are 50 levels of Cupidity. Each couple is different. For Barry and Kara, level 15 is dating.

19\. He protects anyone and everyone.

20\. Everyone deserves a second chance. If they are unwilling, it is because thy refuse to repent from their mortal sin.

Okay, that's all. See you at the hoedown tonight, everyone! (Cowboy terms: a hoedown is a dance.)


	8. To get Superheroes to Kiss

So now Kara and Barry had been on about six dates. And on one of them had they ever kissed.

From the Point of View of Lorris:

WHYYY! Those two are MEANT for each other, and they won't even kiss on their dates? Well, yeah, they might be a little nervous, but I would have seen them kissing at least once! All my snooping adventures have been complete fails.

Well, now it's time to put Operation: Get Superheroes to Kiss into action.

Phase one: Find a Villain.

I decided that it would be purr-fect to use a shape-shifting friend as part of the plan. Well, we had actually been enemies for centuries now, but I am very random, so that's why he's my "friend."

When I came to this guy's house, I saw a very rickety roof that was falling off, peeling paint, crooked steps, a sinkhole in the floor, a pothole on the sidewalk, a hole in the ceiling, cracked windows, my mouse friend Geronimo at the bottom of the steps nibbling on macaroni, and a dead butterfly for a doorbell. Poor butterfly. This guy would pay for harming Mother Nature's creations after he helped.

He opened the door, and I came to a familiar sight of scraggly hair, a scarred nose that had come from me (he was robbing a bank), a black eye (from me years ago, it still hasn't healed), very expensive jewelry draped all over him and piled in layers (all stolen from the tombs of ancient Egypt), a onesie jumpsuit that had "Thug Life" written all over, and a shifty personality. This wasn't really his form, but who cares.

"Yeeees?" he asked. I glared. "Seriously? You think I'd be afraid of that?" The guy grumbled and straightened up, forming into a more... elegant version of himself. "Fine. What do you need?"

"Well, first of all, you're under arrest."

"What? What have I done?"

"Well, remind me. You ran a popsicle stand without a permit, you shoplifted a store for all the money in order to create a pyramid scheme and cheat people out of their stuff, and you stole priceless artifacts from the museums and tombs of the pharaohs, and you've lied about being successful in everything."

"Kid. Shut yer snappy mouth. I've got a permit right here, and I haven't been falsely advertising, and all his is cheapskate stuff."

"Okay, backtrack. You sold this guy" I held up a picture of Barry "a popsicle for twelve dollars, right? You know him?"

"Of course I know him. I know every CSI agent in the country, and every superhero too. And you see how much money I make? Twelve hundred a day, Terror, 365 days a year, ever since I was nine. So just let me alone, and I'll be going off."

Oh, no. Why was this starting to look like Zootopia? Time to mix in some fun with Judy Hopps's words. "Fine. We'll have to start talking." Quickly I threw a cuff at the guy's foot, chaining him to the doorpost. "Did you just tie me up?!"

"Like I said, you're under arrest."

"Hmmp. For what? Hurting your feelings?"

"Unfortunately, you're just like another Nick Wilde in real life. It's Felony tax evasion. Yeah, well, twelve hundred a day, 365 days a year, ever since you were nine, and this has been going on for forty years, plus a leap day every four years, starting on your ninth birthday and up to this very day in December when you first started and now you're 49, so if I'm correct, the total would be $17,533,200 (seventeen million, five hundred thirty-three thousand, two hundred) up to this day, but your tax forms have reported an absolute ZERO, and lying on a federal form when you're a citizen is a punishable offense. Plus, you've robbed the Metropolis bank, caused a stoock market crash with a huge pyramid scheme getting you over six billion, and you've taken priceless artifacts, as well as worked with drug dealers, mastermind criminals, and the greatest supervillain nightmares of all time. So, you'll be spending a LOT more than six years in prison. More like thirty. But you've also been charged with a second-degree murder, AND a terrible first-degree murder, which is worthy of the death penalty in some places but I don't like death, so a life without parole or a life sentence. I already called the DEO on you, Doug Bellwether, son of ex-Vice Mayor Bellwether."

Just like that, a bucket of birch syrup was poured on him from a helicopter. His only weakness. I smiled. "This is another line from the movie, but it's called a hustle, sweetheart. Now You help me or else you go to jail where you really belong."

So Doug, that weird sheep, sighed. "FINE. But you don't have any proof."

"Yes I do. Judy Hopps always brings a pen that can record what people say in it." I clicked a button on the pen, and it transmitted Doug's voice saying, _"And you see how much money I make? Twelve hundred a day, Terror, 365 days a year, ever since I was nine. So just let me alone, and I'll be going off."_

"See? Now you'll be coming with me..." my eyes narrowed, "or else." It's cool how you can be creepy when you're quieter and calm about it. Make a threat in the coolest, calmest voice ever, and you can make anyone do anything, especially if you're blackmailing. Like me, in this situation.

* * *

So now my plan was on Phase Two: Set Up a Superhero Date.

Nilla was in on this part. "Hey, GUYS! Whatcha doing? You know, there's a really nice boat restaurant touring around the Everglades right now down in Florida. And..." she blabbered on, engaging them in a genuinely pleasant conversation they seemed to be enjoying.

I was typing away at my computer, reviewing my plans with a very glum Doug. "Like I said, I'll be sending you off to your life sentence if you don't cooperate, so listen up. You book a setting for Barry and Kara on that boat for tomorrow night, then you make sure that the list of games has the classic Truth or Dare in it. Also-"

"Hey, what's going on?" Winn and Cisco asked as they came into the room. Winn screamed when her saw Doug. "WOAAAH! WHO IS THAT?!"

"YEEP! What is that guy doing here? He's a mastermind criminal!" Cisco screeched. I roared at them. "CALM DOWN, PEOPLE! I need him here for my plan with Barry and Kara because THOSE TWO WON'T KISS!"

"Oh, yeah, they won't. How does he have and part in this?" Winn stammered nervously.

"He's gonna be booking the restaurant and setting up all the games, basically because there's a boat restaurant in the Everglades right now, and after that he'll be faking an attack on Kara with that bracelet." I pointed to a think wristband with green stones. "It has pieces of Kryptonite in it, just enough to get Kara to weaken a little bit. And hopefully my plan goes all perfectly into action or I'll bite someone."

Winn nodded. He didn't look as scared now. "Okay, I get it. You need to get Kara hurt a little so that you can get the superheroes to kiss."

"Remind me how long his criminal record is again?" Cisco asked. I opened a scroll I had made. "Well, there's felony tax evasion and earning $17,533,200; a pyramid scheme snatching him six billion and causing that huge stock market crash two years ago; stealing priceless artifacts from the Egyptian tombs; stealing valuables from museums around the world; working with drug dealers, mastermind criminals, and those horrendous nightmares, ESPECIALLY bloodmares; shoplifting; robbing everything from the Metropolis Bank; lying on a federal form; seventeen second-degree murders; eighty-nine homicidal first-degree murders; a currently running plan on how to kill Oliver Queen; enslaving people in Africa to do his work of tomb-raiding; finding Emperor Montezuma's hidden Aztec treasure and using it to make a bomb big enough to destroy Central City and National City, working with prostitutes; and cashing bad checks. There's a lot more, believe me. But Let's just focus on getting this plan to work."


	9. To get Superheres to Kiss, Part 2

From the point of view of Nilla:

I don't know how my sister did it, but by Rarity, she managed to get a villain to help her! And a shape-shifter!

Doug had a camera attached to him where I can see everything from my control computer. Lorris had headphones on and was telling him what to say to the couple on the boat. Apparently she got the idea from watching something on YouTube doing with two men named Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly, or Ant and Dec. I have no idea what's going on because I prefer MLP.

Well, the two were settled in. Lorris was saying, "Okay, ask them if you can take your order. List of suggestions is salmon fillet, crab cakes, whatever, just get their order!"

So Doug said, "Hello, I'm your waiter for today. Can I get you anything?"

Kara ordered a fish fillet with noodles on the side. Barry asked for the same thing. If this means they're in love, I think it's a little weird because... well, I don't know, they've only been dating for six weeks. Anyways. Soon, they were eating away.

Lorris: "Okay, now go to the center of the room and announce something random that does with those two." As we watched, Doug's camera took us to the center of the room, where he grabbed a singer's microphone. "Excuse me, all customers! May I have your attention? Well, In case you haven't noticed, I happen to see a few happy couples around here buying fish fillets and noodles! All who have done that know that there is a prize for it, so whoever ordered just what I said, stand up and you'll be rewarded!"

I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Lorris was open-mouthed. "Wait, there WAS a prize for whoever ordered the fillets. And, judging by his list of orders and the other waiters' lists, only Barry and Kara have gotten that thing. Everyone else was waiting to see who was gonna do it."

Ooh, wasn't think gonna be awkward? We watched and stood up. Kara and Barry were too shocked to even stand. Doug was grinning, and since he saw nothing, he announced, "Well, then! I guess no one got the food after all! Well, if anyone decides to stand up and tell us, then please see me in the kitchen for your reward! Let's turn it back to our musicians, and~"

He never finished because a plaguemare crashed in at that exact moment and got ready to shoot a sickness into someone. CRASH LANDING!

Well, not on my watch. And certainly not on Lorris's.

I found a small pot of flowers on the windowsill and made it a large plant that could carry me from here to there while Lorris called in the Chimera and yelled, "Fly on, my valiant Chimera, because today we ride for LOVE AND LIBERTY!"

We went right to the Everglades just in time to see the plaguemare rearing and choking on something. Kara and Barry were up in their superhero outfits, fighting the plaguemare. She vomited out a crystal of Kryptonite that hit Kara's wrist and made a tiny cut that no one could see but I could smell. Kara fell out of the air.

"NO!" Barry yelled, racing to catch the Kryptonian. Lorris facepalmed next to me from the Chimera. "This is not how it was supposed to go. DOUG! HURRY UP AND GET DA BANDAGES ALREADY!"

We were too far for anyone to notice, but Doug did get the bandages as Barry raced around the plaguemare angrily, avoiding all her spells. I decided to make my appearance, recognizing the plaguemare as my archenemy Epidemic. "HEY! EPIDEMIC! EAT MINT!" I threw some mint and herbs into her mouth. They're good for fighting disease. I never mentioned that I have plant powers and she can communicate with animals, did I?

Epidemic reared in outrage and sliced her left hoof at me, the one which deteriorates blood vessels and causes hemorrhages (internal bleeding). Quickly I dodged and set a few pumpkin vines on her. Here's a bonus: she hated pumpkin vines. They were too healthy.

Lorris came in on the Chimera, belching out some kind of white dragon fire and dousing Epidemic in it, who whinnied and retreated. We turned to watch Kara, who was barely breathing. The bandages around her wrist barely helped, and there also was no red sunlight around, so nothing to neutralize the Kryptonite. Barry was holding her head, whispering "No" over and over again. Man, they really were in love without knowing it.

"You know, a cure for Kryptonite is Skafire Blooms from Krypton," Lorris whispered in my ear. "Just grow them and I'll make the medicine." Good idea. I grew a tall flower with 600 white petals, and Lorris took all the petals off and put them into a bowl full of water. She strewed honey over it. "Now, a dash of Rapunzel flower, please... and some cucumbers. There we go." She doused the bowl in more white fire, turning it into a glowing green concoction. Seriously? It has to glow GREEN?

A drop of the medicine touched Kara's wrist, closing the wound and flushing the Kryptonite out of her system. Soon her superpowers grew stronger, and Kara began to get up.

"Oh, thank goodness! Don't scare me like that again!" Barry whispered as he wrapped her in a hug. (Oh no, it's getting sappy in there.) They fiercely embraced, barely letting the other go. And then, Lorris accomplished her goal. The superheroes broke apart, looked at each other, and kissed. Immediately everyone cheered, and somehow my party cannon was here, setting off confetti.

"SO! We didn't need to use the bracelet after all, or the Truth or Dare!" Lorris whooped. "We'll continue on with Truth or Dare: Superhero Edition, then! LET'S GET THIS SHOW OUT TO SEA!"

And so, with our much more happily dating superheroes, we partied. Still, there was something about Doug that seemed off...


	10. Lorris Roasts Green Arrow, Doug Escapes

Last Chapter, I mentioned that the Twins were quite suspicious of Doug. Even though he helped with all that getting-the superheroes-together plan, it was only because Lorris had blackmailed him into doing it. And, of course, he STILL was a first-degree murderer and mind-controlling evil person, so they decided to keep him in custody of the DEO for the time.

Did I mention he was a mind-controller? Well, not until now. And it was mainly because he had magical powers.

At ARGUS one day, Nilla was just hanging out at a computer, looking up different villains while Lorris was furiously typing, trying to decode a long message. It was really a letter sent from techno-whiz/alchemist/doctor/PhD/veterinarian/biologist/physicist/inventor/lightning-powered Blitzen. (Yes, I had to put all of that in there.) "Come on, come on... she said this letter would tell me everything to know about Doug's real identity..." Lorris muttered, tongue sticking out as her fingers pattered across the keyboard.

"Could you give it a break already?" Oliver grumbled. "I can hear you past my hood."

"Well, of course you can," Lorris snipped, not bothering to look up. "That hood is made of non-soundproof material, also known as cloth. So go lock yourself up in a room with limestone walls if you don't wanna endure my noise anymore, you decrepit-stuck-up-arrow-shooting-old-geezer." Nilla looked up from her laptop to whisper, "Oooh, burn..."

"Hey! That is offensive! I don't take it very lightly!" Oliver snapped, hopping from the chair. Lorris rolled her eyes. "And _I_ don't take your detective skills seriously. I mean, yeah, there's a mastermind criminal safely in the clutches of the DEO, but he also happens to be an escape artist who can shapeshift into whoever he wants at will, and you've been too busy protecting Star City to notice that he's secretly plotting to murder you. Only a know-it-all-marshmallow-face wouldn't notice until now."

For once in his long life, the Green Arrow was at a loss for words. "I.. wait... what?"

"She just roasted you, man!" John Diggle chortled from the corner where he had been watching the whole scene play out.

"AND I gave you all a dire warning about an old enemy of us Twins, named Doug," Lorris added. "I used him in my plan of getting Barry and Kara together, but he only cooperated because I threatened to blackmail his list of crimes to the police and all the security in the universe. So far he's being kept under custody of the DEO, but he's an escape artist and deadly schemer, so stay prepared."

"How old is he, anyway? And what are his crimes?" Oliver asked. So Lorris rattled off, "He's a 49-year-old person and still young, but he's actually had multiple lives ever since Vandal Savage existed. And I told Winn and Cisco the short list, but you're gonna get the long list, so watch out." (PS. It's in the same order as when she had told Winn and Cisco.)

"Felony tax evasion and earning $17,533,200; a pyramid scheme snatching him six billion and causing that huge stock market crash two years ago; stealing priceless artifacts from the Egyptian tombs; stealing valuables from museums around the world; working with drug dealers, mastermind criminals, and those horrendous nightmares, ESPECIALLY bloodmares; shoplifting; robbing everything from the Metropolis Bank; lying on a federal form; seventeen second-degree murders; eighty-nine homicidal first-degree murders; a currently running plan on how to kill Oliver Queen; enslaving people in Africa to do his work of tomb-raiding; finding Emperor Montezuma's hidden Aztec treasure and using it to make a bomb big enough to destroy Central City and National City, working with prostitutes; cashing bad checks.

"Oh, and he actually had seventeen hundred second-degree murders and eighty-nine thousand first-degree murders, such as pretending to be one of the Roman Senate and stabbing Julius Caesar fatally. Also, more crimes: mind-controlling wicked leaders like Hitler and Stalin, doing some horrible things to unborn babies disguised as a doctor, torturing several people, posing as different villains, illegally digging up corpses, blowing up Krypton, and he's been quite responsible for many rape incidents, thefts, animal abuse, poaching, the current genocide against religion, plotting to bomb many different places - Florence, Venice, Vatican City, Haiti, New York, Ottawa, etcetera.

"And he's making a hi-tech device that taps into the power of the Earth's core so that he can melt the Antarctic ice sheet and flood the whole Earth. There's more, but I don't wanna bore you, so that's also the short list."

Everyone in the room was staring with wide eyes. Felicity interrupted the silence, saying, "Okay, backtrack. You said that Doug's making a plan to kill Oliver?"

"And it does with using old Oliver's arrows against him," Lorris nodded. "Don't think that the arrows won't listen. He's a crazy criminal genius, after having at least 100,000 years of experience. Now, I must return to decoding this series of numbers." She turned back and typed in a few random letter. Suddenly the numbers on her screen turned to words and sentences. "Finally! Okay, what did you write now, Blitz? ... ... ... (GAAAASP) We need to get to Barry and Kara. Now. Doug's escaped from the DEO and is headed toward National City Park, on his way to Central City. And then afterwards he'll be attacking Star City."

"Okay, let's go. Everyone, let's move!" Oliver shouted. They followed the Twins to National City, arriving at the DEO to find a panicked Winn pacing around. "Hey! Guys! Doug just escaped by pretending to be a fatally injured citizen, and then he attacked everyone! Kara came in to fight him, and she's like, 'What do you think you're doing?' And Doug yells at her, 'Shut yer f-word little mouth up!' and then he whisks her away in this blinding flash of light!"

"OH, GREAT QUEEN GREATNESS, GIVE ME A BREAK! I WILL SUE HIM TODAY, THEN, INSTEAD OF WAITING ANOTHER FIVE TO TEN YEARS!" Lorris screeched. "Did he leave anything behind?"

"Only a slice of toast," Winn nervously tittered. Nilla picked up the toast, sniffed it, and took a bite. She spat it back out immediately. "Ew! it tastes like he put it in old socks and vinegar mixed with Kryptonite gunpowder!"

Then a strange light came over both of the twins' eyes. They stared at each other, alarmed. "KRYPTONITE GUNPOWDER! THE KRYPTONITE CHAMBERS IN ANTARCTICA!"

"WHAT?!" the people present shouted, but the Twins disappeared into a rainbow portal and appeared at S.T.A.R. Labs. "KARA WAS TAKEN TO THE KRYPTONITE CHAMBERS IN ANTARCTICA! WHERE IS BARRY?!" Nilla screamed. Cisco took his hands off his ears. "Ow, stop being to loud! And Barry's not here! Last we saw, he was in the park trying to find out why the tachyon device kept creating breaches to different countries, but still on this Earth."

"Oh, GREAT NIGHT HOWLERS OF ZOOTOPIA," the Twins roared. They quickly informed Cisco of what had recently passed, got him onto Lorris's hoverbike, and raced to Central City's park. Barry had left a black charred spot on a tree where he had left. Nilla sniffed it. "Still fresh. Where's Barry now?"

"Somewhere down in Argentina, on the border between Argentina and Chile," Cisco informed them.

"Got it. Oh, and don't say Chile like 'chili,' say it like 'CHI-lay,'" Lorris snorted.

"Yeah, well, if he's around that place right now, he's probably gonna go to one of the Poles next," Nilla said. "And while we're at it, what would be a good villain name for Doug?"

"Houdini II," Cisco called out immediately.

"Erm, maybe, but he's also a shapeshifter," Lorris shook her head, sniffing around the tree in her ocelot form.

"Chameleoudini?"

"Good one! Actually sounds fun to say, too. "OH, CHAMELEOUDINI!"

"You know,let's just go to the South Pole now," Nilla called. Lorris nodded, turning back into a human. "Okay. Come along, Vibe, we're gonna be needing you."


	11. At the South Pole

They teleported to the South Pole using a strange hyperspace device in their hoverbikes. (Or known as hoverpods.) MAN, IT WAS COLD, definitely colder than Killer Frost would ever get. "Why didn't I think of grabbing a coat first?!" Lorris groaned. She cast a shield over the three of them with her star-spirit powers. "Well, that works too. OH, CHAMELEOUDINI!"

"YEESH! Could you be quiet for once?!" Cisco grumbled, covering his ears. And do hurry up, because we have to get to Barry and Kara!"

Lorris rolled her eyes and sniffed around, turning into an ocelot. She stopped after a few seconds. "We dig here. I can smell Kara, Barry, and Doug below us." And without hesitation, she drilled in, spewing ice all over the place. Soon, she started spewing up dirt and rocks instead, and after a bit the spewing stopped. Lorris called up muffledly. "Okay, I've gotten to the place! Hop in!"

"Wait, we drop in?" Cisco asked.

"Well, if my twin says so, then yeah," Nilla shrugged.

"We just drop in? A full 100 to 200 feet down, where we could possibly break our necks and DIE?!"

"Well, DUH. That's the point. We don't die. Just GET IN AND HURRY!"

Cisco sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." He jumped in, Nilla diving after him.

Lorris was digging a horizontal tunnel to somewhere when she heard an "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and a thud. "Ow, that hurts... OOF! Ow, no need to land on me!"

All that noise was from Cisco.

Nilla jumped off and turned into an ocelot as well, trotting up to her sister. She lit a small light so that they could see. "We reached our destination yet?"

"Apparently. There's a trapdoor under me," Lorris nodded, sweeping back the dirt to reveal a metal trapdoor that was iced over from the cold. "Stand back, sis." She opened her mouth, letting a ball of heat form, and hurling it down. The trapdoor exploded. "YAY! Let's get in."

"HOLD UP! WAIT FOR ME!" Cisco screamed. He stumbled in after the twins, who were standing in human form in a room filled with files upon files. No one was there. Lorris opened one. "Attack sequence. Bomb planted under Star City. Will detonate on Friday, October Thirteenth. Timer is set."

Another: "End Flash and Supergirl. Add in Green Arrow. Once they are killed, I will create a world War."

Still another: "Convinced the president of North Korea to test an atomic bomb. Set to destroy the US. President Trump will not be able to stand a chance one the war goes into action. America will be annihilated. Christianity shall be destroyed once and for all."

"Wow, he's racist, isn't he?" Cisco commented. Lorris snapped the file shut. "No. He's not racist, he's made of homicide and genocide. And if he destroys Christianity, he'll take away Christmas and Easter with it, because those liturgical holidays are Christian holidays." She opened it up again. "Next up are the Jews. Will succeed where Hitler has failed. Will make people hate each other."

"One question, why does he want to destroy Christianity so much?" Cisco asked.

"It's mostly Catholics and Christian missionaries, because they're one of the very few ties that's helping keep the world in peace. And annihilating Christians on this Earth destroys them on other Earths as well." Lorris sighed and threw the file back onto the stack. "Well, let's find Supergirl and Flash."

She pushed through a door into a dark corridor, and the trio snuck around until they reached a chamber glowing a ghastly green like Kryptonite. "I think they're in here. Come on." Quickly making sure no one was watching, she turned her hand into a paw, unsheathed a claw, and wriggled it around in the lock until she heard a click. Then the three quickly shot in.

WHOA, the whole room was filled with Kryptonite. Barry was chained to the wall in escape-proof steeel and kara was ying weakly on a bed of Kryptonite, moaning.

"Barry! Kara! We're here to get you out!" Cisco whisper-called. Barry's head jerked up, his eyes lighting. "Cisco! Terrors! Thank goodness! You have to get us out!"

Kara let out another moan. Lorris turned her hand into a paw again, unlocking the chains holding Barry to the wall. He immediately picked Kara up, and the five made a dash for the door.

"Not so fast," a voice echoes once they were making their way down the hall. The quintet stopped, turning around slowly. There was Doug, in all his glory and splendor as his real form (a tall man with a leather jacket, jeans, black shoes, whatever you imagine). A deadly blade gleamed in his hand as he snirked evilly. "Do you really think you can escape so easily?"

Cisco, trembling like an aspen leaf, stuttered, "Y-y-y-y-you're t-th-the evil crim-m-m-minal who-"

"Who's plotting to destroy the world? Well, of course I am." Doug cackled. "Well, I have to say you nearly foiled my plans."

"What I wanna know is why you're trying to destroy all those families and their loved ones," Lorris growled. Doug raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what do you mean? Love is worthless. Nobody needs it. I was never loved in my life, and I lived perfectly without it."

At that moment Lorris suddenly realized, _HANG ON. Doug's never been loved by anyone in his life! OH, I GET IT! THAT'S IT! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO!_ Trying not to burst out in giddy laughter, she choked out, "So... you're only doing all this because you want to destroy love?"

"What do you think? I'm trying to get people to bow down to me, of course! You don't need love to bow down to someone! You need FEAR. And that's what I intend to give the universe."

That when Lorris finally cracked up in silent laughter. Doug's smirk turned into a glower. "What? Are you LAUGHING AT ME?!"

"(silent laughs) No, no. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at your blindness and how stupid you are to refuse to see the true power of love." She managed to calm down. "The only reason you're doing anything is because you're lonely."

"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING! I AM NOT!"

"Oh, but you are. All that greed and all that thirst for power is just what you're using so that you can ignore the feelings of loneliness. You just want to be accepted, but you haven't been because your hatred and vengeance is making people turn from you." Lorris smirked. "And, well, as a Cupidity expert, I can't leave my brothers and sisters hanging when they're in great need of something."

"GRRRRR. I wil have NO MORE of your insults, you raving little-"

He went on to create a tirade as Lorris reached into her pocket and pulled out the rainbow keys. She held the yellow key in her palm, examining the tiny bird on it. Calmly she walked away from the confused quintet, standing directly underneath the South Pole. Well, now Doug's bad words were getting annoying. "DOUG, SHUT YER MOUTH NOW BEFORE I SEND YOUR HEAD TO THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!" That quickly made Doug shut up.

Lorris blinked, looked down, stooped over, and inserted the key into an invuisible lock on the floor. A strange swirl of pixie-dust-like sparkles lit up on the yellow glass, and a door opened to reveal a large gift wrapped in green. She picked up the coffin-shaped gift and handed it to Doug. "Here, this should calm your fears. Don't worry, it's not your deathbed. I don't lie to people."

Dog snatched it and threw it aside. "I don't need any gifts. Worthless," he scoffed.

"But I still haven't told you what's inside, dude," Lorris smirked. "You know that you can't resist your curiosity, just like Pandora. JUST OPEN IT ALREADY!"

And, of course, curiosity got the better of Doug. So he roughly ripped the wrappings off and yanked the white birch coffin open.

What was inside? We can only guess... (cliffhanger until next time! Which means readers may make guesses!)


End file.
